los dioses leen la hija de Ares y sus aventuras
by La hija de Ares y Atenea
Summary: Los dioses están en una reunión,cuando de repente aparecen una serie de libros con una carta seguidos de cinco semidioses para leer con los dioses los dichos libros misteriosos,¿que se descubrirá?¿Ares sobreprotector con Percy?Descúbrelo. fem Percy/Apollo
1. Visitas inesperadas y malas sorpresas

_**Los dioses leen la hija de Ares y sus aventuras**__**.**_

_**Capítulo 1:Unas misteriosas visitas y una incómoda conversación entre todos.**_

_**P.O.V Narrador.**_

Cómo todas las asambleas discutían sobre algún tema en concreto,menos los cada asamblea que tenían siempre la mitad de ellos estaban discutiendo y la otra se aburrían y se echaban bromas unos a otros,comi en el caso de Hermes y Apollo que no dejaban de hacer bromas a Dionisio o en el caso de Ares que no paraba de mirar la fotografía que sostenía en sus que discutían como siempre eran Zeus y Poseidon,hasta que de pronto se formó una luz brillante en el que aparecieron una serie de libros con una carta que decía:

_"Queridos dioses aquí os dejamos estos libros y unos cuantos visitantes quienes no deben tardar para que los leáis con ellos con el fin de que evitéis varios acontecimientos y arreglar las cosas por el bien de todos._

_Atentamente,las Parcas"_

-¿Pero qué?-dijeron la mayoría de los dioses.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zeus incrédulo mientras observaba los libros.

-Parece ser que hay que leerlos.-dijo Atenea.-¿Y cómo que la hija de Ares y el ladrón del rayo?

Ares quien en ese momento estaba distraído mirando la foto,miró a Atenea con ojos iba a hablar cuando de repente otra vez la luz brillante se abrió paso haciendose mas grande y en ella aparecieron cinco personas.

_**P.O.V. Percy**_

-¿En dónde estamos?-preguntó Annabeth.

-Pues no sé Annabeth,en la sala de un interrogatorio tal en el Olimpo,¿dónde te crees que estamos si no?-dije sarcástica.

-¡Ja,ja,...muy buena esa,Percy!-dijo Thalia.

-¡Je,je si muy buena esa!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Perdonad la interrupción pero,¿quiénes sois?-dijo Atenea.

-Yo soy Grover Underwood,sátiro,protector de Percy y por último señor de lo salvaje-dijo Grover.

-Yo soy Annabeth Chase,hija de Atenea y Arquitecta del Olimpo.-dijo Annabeth.

-Yo soy Thalia Grace,hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa.-dijo Thalia con orgullo en su voz.

-¿TH-THALIA?-dijo Zeus incrédulo.-¡entonces en esta época debes de tener siete años!

Cuando Thalia iba a hablar Atenea los interrumpió:

-Las reuniones familiares luego-dijo Atenea mirándome-¡Que sigan presentándose!

-¡Yo soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares y lugarteniente de las tropas!-dijo Clarisse toda orgullosa.

-¡Tropas!¿que tropas?-dijo Hera.

-¡Todo a su debido tiempo!-dijimos todos.

-¡Por último,yo soy Perséfone Keira Jackson la segunda hija de Ares y la salvadora del Olimpo!-dije poniendo la mano en mi corazón haciendo drama.

Todo el mundo me me miró y se rieron a carcajadas,obseervé toda la sala mi padre me estaba mirando parecía que tenía ¿lágrimas en los ojos? y Apollo me miraba de una manera diferente¿amor?no puede ser,en esta época no me conocía todavía y además no voy a caer en su trampa otra vez ya es suficiente lo que me hizo en mi época ahora para que caiga otra vez.

-¡Esa es buena,sobrina!me caes bien!-dijo Hermes divertido.-¡Lástima que no seas mi hija!

-¡No!pero eres mi padrino-dije.

-¿Qué?¿cómo que tu padrino?-dijo mi padre Ares confundido.

-¡Bueno!¡je,je!es que...salvé a la madre de Percy 9 meses antes de que naciera justo al día siguiente de que te fueras,bueno ella fue violada brutalmente...-dijo Hermes nervioso.

-¿¡QUIÉN!?-Gritó Ares.

-Espera,todavía no he terminado.-dijo enojado Hermes.-Cómo iba diciendo,a Sally la encontré en un callejón sangrando demasiado mientras su violador seguían violandola cuando me acerqué le vi su cara era Hércules,eso me enfureció lo ataqué y huyó no sin antes decirle que era de parte de ti Ares y de ti Zeus...

La sala se quedó en silencio cuando se escuchó dos gritos.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijo Ares muy enfurecido.-¡LO MATO!

-¡Si,ponte a la cola!-le dije.

-¿QUÉ...?¿CÓMO VOY A ORDENARLE SEMEJANTE ABUSO?¡NO SOY TAN COBARDE PARA HACER ESO!-dijo muy enojado Zeus.

-¡MALDITO COBARDE,NINGÚN HOMBRE DEBE HACER ESO A UNA MUJER!-dijo indignada Hera.-¡Pero todavía sigo sin entender cómo terminaste siendo el padrino de esta joven!

-...Bueno después de eso la llevé a Artemisa para que la curase e hiziera todo lo posible por salvar a la criatura que estaba esperando porque de lo brutal que fue casi perdió al beé,pero por suerte la niña se salvó,así que después de que te fueras de la clínica donde había nacido tu hija,que por cierto Sally siempre supo que tú estuviste allí,bueno así que me acerqué y la vi sosteniendo al bebé,le pregunté como estaba y ella me dio las gracias y me preguntó que si quería ser el padrino de la niña y yo acepté-terminó feliz Hermes.

-¡Gracias por salvar a mi hija,Hermes!-dijo Ares un poco aliviado pero todavía se veía enojado.-¡Y a ti Artemisa!

-¡De nada!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¡Entonces Percy,ahora mismo debes de tener unos 2 años!

-¡Ah!¡entonces mamá ya se habrá alistado al ejercito!-dije feliz.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Ares confundido.

-¡Sip!¡mamá pensó que por ser hija tuya debería aprender ciertas cosas y además que no quería que fuera débil,así que ella contactó con un hijo tuyo que creo que se llamaba Anthony que ella me dijo que lo conocía de hace varios años y le convenció de que me enseñara el arte de la guerra y también contactó y convenció a una hija de Atenea,creo que se llamaba Meryle y me enseñó el arte de la estrategia e inteligencia en la guerra,porque ella siempre decía que la guerra y la inteligencia son una combinación perfecta para la vida.

-¡Me encanta tu madre,Percy!-dijo Atenea con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡A mi tambien,no todos los días te encuentras una mortal así!-dijo para sorpresa de todos Zeus.-¿Qué?

-¡Pues no te creas,porque ella es hija de dos dioses pero no sabe quién!-dije sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ares.

-¡Si bueno hace unos años ella me dijo que cuando era pequeña sus padres adoptivos la pegaban hasta que ella se escapó a la edad de cinco años y un general de la armada estadounidense la crió como su proopia hija hasta que hace unos años ella rcibió una carta de sus padres diciéndole que era adoptada y que cuando la recogieron estaba en una cesta con el símbolo griego!-dije.

Todo el mundo estaba muy callado,hasta que Atenea fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Anda sentaros vamos a comenzar a leer!-dijo Atenea rompiendo por primera vez el incómodo silencio.

-¡Ok!¿dónde nos sentamos?-dijo Annabeth.

-¡En el suelo,dónde sino!-dije sentándome en el suelo.

-¿Quién quiere leer?-dijo Zeus quien estaba un poco ¿impactado por lo de mi madre?

-¡Yo!-dijo Annabeth cogiendo el libro de las manos de su madre.-¡Esta bien!¡_**La hija de Ares y el ladrón del rayo capítulo 1:Pulverizo a mi odiosa profesora de introducción al álgebra y tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.**_


	2. Todos contra Grover y charlo con papá

**-¿Quién quiere leer?-dijo Zeus quien estaba un poco ¿impactado por lo de mi madre?**

-¡Yo!-dijo Annabeth cogiendo el libro de las manos de su madre.-¡Esta bien!¡_**_**La hija de **_**__**_**Ares y el ladrón del rayo capítulo 1:Pulverizo a mi odiosa profesora de introducción al álgebra y tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.**_**_

**-¡Vaya,empezamos bien!-dijo Hermes aburrido.**

** -¡Shhhh...!-dijeron la mayoría de los dioses.**

**_**Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños,para mi mala suerte hoy es miércoles,mitad de semana,tengo muchas ganas que llegue viernes,así es mi cumpleaños y puedo ver a mamá aunque tenga que soportar a mi padrastro,Gabe el apestoso,pero el esfuerzo vale la es hora de levantarme me puse mi ropa habitual la camisa blanca, la chaqueta y pantalones a cuero y mis increíbles, botas militares negras,me arreglo un poco mi pelo,salgo y cierro la puerta,hoy es el día de la excursión al museo de arte grecorromano guiado por mi profesor favorito de latín,el señor dirijo al vestíbulo principal de la academia Yancy,ahí teníamos que esperar al señor Brunner,cuando llegó nos metimos en el autobús,y otra vez tengo que aguantar a la estúpida e insufrible niñata de Nancy Bobofit,una niña pelirroja,pecosa,cursi,entrometida que hacía sufrir a mi mejor amigo Grover Underwood,pero bueno lo que se hace por un amigo,íbamos directos al museo cuando de pronto la estúpida de Nancy tiró pedacitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup en el pelo de Grover eso me cabreó bastante,me levanté del asiento para dirigirme hacia ella,cuando Grover me sentó en el sillón.**_**

** -¿Quien es Gabe?-dijo Ares molesto.**

** -Mi padrastro en ese entonces.-dije indiferente.**

** -¡Así que ese era tu padrastro del que tanto me hablaste!-dijo Thalia.-¡Debe ser asqueroso!**

** -¡Si que lo era!-dije.-¡Gracias a los dioses que ahora está bajo tierra!**

**Los dioses me miranron incrédulos.**

** _**-¡No pasa nada,percy!me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete-me dijo intentando tranquilizarme**_**

_**-¡No digas estupideces Grover,a nadie le gusta que le tiren cacahuete en el pelo!-dije cabreada.**_

_**-¡Pero estás en período de prueba,no querrás que te expulsen otra vez,¿no?!-me recordó.**_

-¡GROVER!¡cómo puedes hacer como si nada hubiese pasado!-dijo Thalia.

-¡Eso me pregunto yo!-dije.

-¡EW,que asco!-dijo Afrodita tocándose el pelo_**.**_

_**Llegamos al museo de arte grecorromano el señor Brunner dirigió la exposición contando el mito de la creación griega hasta que llegamos a las esculturas del mito de Crono y mirándome como si quisiera que yo mostrara alguna reacción,cuando de pronto,la estúpida de Nancy se burlaba de una escultura desnuda.**_

-¡Esa niña es estúpida!¡mira que reírse de una escultura desnuda!-dijo Thalia.

-¡THALIA!-dijo Zeus molesto aunque en el fondo pensase lo mismo.

-¡Es verdad,señor Zeus!¡esa niña no tiene respeto por nada!-dijo Annabeth.

Los demás dioses asintieron.

** _**-¿Te quieres callar de una puta vez?-le dije sonando un poquito alto,interrumpiendo al señor Brunner,los demás se rieron un poco.**_**

_**-Señorita Jackson,tiene algún comentario?-señalando a unos figuras.**_

_**-No señor-dije un poco nerviosa de tantas miradas que me daban.**_

_**-Entonces,¿podrías explicarnos que representa esta escena?-dijo señalando a una gran escultura.**_

_**-Muestra a Crono devorando a sus hijos-dije mostrando lo obvio.**_

_**-Correcto,¿lo hizo por qué?-dijo cuestionando**_

_**-Pues,desconfiaba de sus hijos,ya que era el rey dio...digo titan,porque le profetizaron que ellos lo destronarían,pero su esposa Rhea,escondió al pequeño Zeus, y en su lugar le dio a Crono una piedra envuelta en una sábana y se la comió,así que cuando Zeus creció engañó a su padre para que vomitaran a sus otros hermanos e hermanas y así empezó la guerra contra los titanes quien fueron los dioses que ganaron.-dije aliviada.**_

_**-¡Puaj,que asco y además para qué nos va a servir esto en la vida real,no veo en un currículum preguntando sobre como crono devoraba a sus hijos-dijo Nancy a una amiga.**_

_**-Señorita Jackson,¿me puede explicar para que sirve esto en la vida real?-dijo cuestionando.**_

_**-¡Ja,te han pillado!-dijo Grover riéndose entre dientes.**_

_**-¡Cállate,pardillo!-dijo Nancy.**_

_**-No lo se,señor!-dije.**_

_**-Bueno,señorita Jackson,has salido bastante airosa,si es cierto a Crono le profetizaron que le destronarían y por eso devoraba a sus hijos,también es cierto que Zeus engañó a su propio padre para liberar a su hermanos y así comenzó la guerra contra los titanes y los dioses ganaron y arrojaron los pedazos de Crono al Tártaro,en lo más profundo del inframundo.-dijo el señor Brunner mirándome-y en cuánto a la pregunta sobre la vida real,trata que quiero que me des lo mejor de ti,Perséfone Jackson,señorita Dodds,¿podría llevarnos hasta la salida?-dijo yéndose hacia la salida con su silla de ruedas.**_

_**¡Ah,la señorita Dodds,otra arpía igual o peor que Nancy Bobofit,ellas junto con Gabe,el apestoso,harían un trío perfecto.**_

_**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el filo de la fuente alejados de los demás no queríamos relacionarnos con idiotas de primera clase como todos ellos,Grover me pidió mi manzana y yo se la di,total no tenía hambre,de repente vi a un hombre parado en la acera de en frente mirándome y sonriendo lo raro es que se me hacia conocido,como si lo hubiera visto antes,pero pasó un autobús y desapareció, y entonces apareció quien no debía, la estúpida de Nancy.**_

-¡Que niña mas desagradable!-dijo Apollo

-¿Por qué es así contigo?-dijo Ares molesto.

-¡Pues porque soy amiga de Grover y porque cuando me pidió ser su amiga,yo le dije que no así sin más!-dije con indiferencia.

-¡Vaya pringada!-dijo Ares.

-Si que lo es-dije.

-¡Oye es curioso,pero me acuerdo de esa parte!-dijo Ares.

-¿Cómo te vas a acordar...?¡es curioso yo también recuerdo que ese día estábamos discutiendo sobre mi rayo.!-dijo Zeus incrédulo.

De repente cayó una carta encima de mi cabeza,la leí en voz alta para que todos me escucharan:

_ "Queridos dioses,se nos olvidó deciros que cada vez que avancéis en la lectura los sucesos de quienes hayáis estado allí os iréis recordándolos._

_ Atentamente las parcas."_

-¡Eso explica todo!-dijo Annabeth.-¡Bueno,sigamos!

**-Mira quien tenemos aquí-dijo con arrogancia.**

_**Entonces no lo soporté mas,recuerdo lo que el consejero dijoestaba tan cabreada que me quede en blanco,de repente no se de donde me salió que me levanté,me abalancé sobre ella y le di un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago,cayendo de levantó y empezó a gritar.**_

_**-¡Ella ha sido!¡ella me pegó!-dijo gritando histérica.**_

_**-¡Pero tú empezaste!-dije gritando.**_

_**La señorita Dodds se materializó a nuestro ó a inspeccionar a su protegida,los niños cuchicheaban entre sí:**_

_**-¿Has visto...**_

_**-...la patada...**_

_**-...alucinante...**_

_**Cuando la señorita Dodds me miró,ahí supe que estaba en problemas.**_

_**-Cariño...-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.**_

-¡Oh-uh!-dijeron Thalia,Annabeth y Grover.

-¡Espero que no sea quien estoy yo pensando!-dijo muy enfadado Ares.

**_**-Lo sé,estoy castigada por un mes borrando todos los ejercicios de la pizarra.-dije aburrida.**_**

_**-¡No,ven conmigo!-dijo seria.**_

_**Nos fuimos dentro del museo hacia la galería grecorromana,de repente otra vez la bruja desapareció,me volví y ella estaba encima de una escultura,gruñendo ruidos extraños desde su garganta.**_

_**-¡Perséfone Jackson,¿De verdad,creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya?!-dijo siseando.**_

_**-¡No se de que me habla!-dije nerviosa.**_

_**-No somos idiotas,sabemos que robaste el rayo-dijo con tono amenazante.**_

_**Entonces ella se convirtió en un monstruo muy feo con alas de murciélago y grandes colmillos,saltó volando hacia mi,cuando de pronto vino el señor Brunner,sacó un bolígrafo y me lo tendió yo le miré como si estuviera loco.**_

_**-¡Atrápalo y úsalo!-dijo**_

_**La monstruo se abalanzó sobre mi,yo esquivé el ataque,pulsé el bolígrafo que se convirtió en una espadapensé y de pronto lo apuñalé al pecho del monstruo de una sola estocada y explotó en un polvo amarillento,de repente yo me desmayé.**_

_**Al día siguiente,me levanté de un movimiento rápido y me encontré con Grover.**_

_**-¡GROVER!¡no sabes lo que me ha pasado,ayer la señora Dodds se convirtió en un monstruo y me atacó!-dije histérica.**_

_**-¡Cálmate,no hay ninguna señora Dodds!¡anda y vuelve a la cama!-me dijo.**_

-¡Eso me cabreó bastante!¡que no me creyeras!-dije enojada a Grover.

-¡Lo hice para protegerte!-dijo Grover defendiéndose.

-¡Pues deberías haberlo hecho mejor!-le dije.

-¡No te entiendo!-dijo Grover.

-¡Ahora verás!-dije.-¡Annabeth,sigue!

**_**Vale,me tratan como si estuviera loca¡genial!Después de tres horas acababa de terminar de estudiar,pase por un pasillo y escuché voces,me escondí y para mi sorpresa las voces eran de Grover y del señor Brunner.**_**

_**-...pero ella la vio-dijo preocupado Grover.**_

_**-¡Es fruto de su imaginación!-insistió el señor Brunner.**_

_**-Sabe usted que eso no es verdad,además se acerca el solsticio de verano.-dijo Grover.**_

_**-¡Aún así!dejémosla,que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda,y tendremos que hacerlo sin ella-dijo el señor Brunner.**_

_**-¡No quiero volver a fracasar!-dijo apenado Grover.**_

_**-¡No has fracasado,Grover!¿no tenías que estudiar?-dijo el señor Brunner.**_

_**-No me lo recuerde-dijo Grover.**_

_**De pronto se me cayó al suelo todas mis cosas,ellos intentaron mirar por el pasillo si había alguien y salieron cada uno por su lado.**_

-Ahijada,deberías saber a ocultarte mejor-dijo Hermes.

-¡Si tu estuvieras en mi situación y si no sabrías nada de tu origen,¿cómo lo harías?-dije

-¡Si!¡supongo que si!-dijo Hermes.

-¡Ah,si!eso es verdad que fracasaste,pero como veo a mi hija aquí supongo que la conseguisteis salvar!-dijo Zeus mirando muy enojado a Grover.

El tragó saliva asustado.

-¡Eso lo verás en el segundo libro,si no me equivoco!-dije.

**_**A la mañana siguiente,me desperté muy alegre ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños,me vestí y salí hacia la clase temprano,yo no era la única,allí estaba Grover repasando sus apuntes de latín,al cabo de un minuto,llegaron todos y el señor Brunner,al terminar el examen,sonreí satisfecha porque sabía perfectamente que aprobé el ya para irnos a mi casa,por fin cuando de pronto vimos a unas ancianas que me estaban mirando y sacaron varios calcetines de hilo y unas tijeras,y la cortaron,yo miré a Grover quien parecía muy nervioso y que no pasó desapercibida conmigo.**_**

_**-¿Grover,estas nervioso?-pregunté acusándolo.**_

_**-¡No que va!-dijo aún más nervioso.**_

-¡Solo te digo Grover,que MIENTES FATAL!-dije acusándole.

-¡Eso es verdad!-dijeron Annabeth y Clarisse

-¡No sabes mentir!-siguió Thalia.

-¡Eso no vale,tres contra uno!-dijo Grover haciendo reír a los dioses.

**_**-¡No me mientas,se que has visto lo mismo que yo!-dije en un tono amenazante.**_**

_**-No sé de qu...que me es...estás ha...hablando-dijo tartamudeando**_

_**-¡MIRA NO ME MIENTAS,¿QUÉ-HAS-VISTO?!-dije gritando,la gente de la calle nos estaba mirando.**_

_**-¡Eh...!-dijo asustado.**_

_**-¡Esa lana significa muerte,¿verdad?!.**_

_**-¡Toma,mi dirección por si algún día lo necesitas!-dijo dándome un folleto.**_

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Guardián**_

_**Colina Mestiza**_

_**Long Island,Nueva York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

_**Es hora de que Grover y yo tengamos una charla.**_

_**-¡Grover,dime la verd...!-me interrumpió.**_

_**-Antes que me preguntes deberías hablar primero con tu madre.-dijo más calmado.**_

_**-¿Qué tiene que ver esto mi madre?-pregunté un poco confusa.**_

_**-¡Ella tiene que ver mucho!-me dijo.**_

_**Bueno,pues hora de hablar con mi madre,cogimos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi casa.**_

-¡Final del capítulo!-dijo Annabeth mientras bostezaba.-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-¡Yo!-dijo Thalia levantando la mano.

-¡Eres una niña pequeña!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Edo no e verda!-dijo imitando a una niña pequeña,haciendo reír a todos.

Antes de que cogiera el libro a Annabeth,fue mas rápida Hera,nos miró seria.

-¡Mañana seguiremos,ahora a la cama jovencitas!-dijo regañandonos.

-¡Pe-pero!-intenté decir.

-¡Nada de peros jovencita y ahora a la cama!-dijo.-¡Es que tu madre no te daba hora para la cama!

-¡Si lo hace,pero hay una cámara en mi cuarto que le dice si me porto mal o no!-dije.

-¿Ah si?-Hera sorprendida.

-¡Me encanta,tu madre!-dijo Atenea.

-¡Oh si!¡hasta que encontró la manera de hackear la cámara,haciendo que la cámara vea de que en verdad se porta bien!-dije haciendo saltar a Atenea y Hera de pura felicidad.-¡Pero lo supo,no se cómo y lo curioso es que no me regañó solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado!

-¡Lo repito!¡tu madre es increíble!-dijo Atenea.

-¡Es buena idea,de hackear la cámara!-dijo maravillado Hermes.

-¡Si su madre es increíble!-dijo Ares con aire de ensoñación.-¡Bueno,vamos a darles su habitación!

Salimos de la sala de tronos del Olimpo y llegamos a un largo pasillo,que mi padre nos dispuso nuestras habitaciones al lado de tu padre o madre olímpico,cuando ya les había mostrado a los demás sus habitaciones ,el nos envió a dos habitaciones ambiguas al lado de la suya una estaba más alejada y se la dio a Clarisse y la más cercana a la suya me la dio a mi,porque decía que quería hablar conmigo. Entramos y la habitación era grandiosa,llena de color rojo,mi color favorito con un armario lleno de armas y una gran cama de almohadas negras y edredones negro y rojo.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo Ares impaciente.

-¡Que si me gusta!¡me encanta!-le dije abrazándole.-Gracias,papá.

El me abrazó también,seguimos así unos cinco minutos.

-¡De nada,para mi niña siempre lo mejor!-dijo Ares sonriéndome.

-¡Escucha si más adelante en el libro si tengo algún pensamiento en contra tuya no te ofendas,¿vale?-dije mirando al suelo.

El me levantó la cara haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ofenderme?-dijo

-¡Porque en ese momento estaba enfadada contigo!¡porque creía que por tu culpa habían secuestrado a mamá!-le dije sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Escucha princesa,yo nunca me enfadaría contigo!-dijo sonriéndome.-¡Eres muy valiosa para mi!¿y cómo que han secuestrado a tu madre?

-¡Eso se verá creo que en el siguiente capítulo!-dije.

-¡Pero aún así no podría enfadarme contigo!¡Anda,te voy a dejar que descanses!-dije yéndose.

Antes de que desaparezca de la habitación lo llamé.

-¡Papá!-le dije.

-¿Que pasa,tesoro?-dijo preocupado.

-Em,¿puedo dormir contigo?-dije mirando al suelo avergonzada.

El se rió entre dientes.

-¡Pues claro princesa!-dijo abrazándome.-¡Me perdí esa etapa de ti así que pienso aprovecharla!

Nos fuimos a mi cama y nos acostamos,yo me quedé abrazada a él y de repente me quedé dormida.

**_Ares _**

Salimos de la sala del trono del Olimpo y nos dirigimos al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Entregué a cada uno su habitación correspondiente. También envié a Clarisse a su habitación y entré con mi niña Percy a dónde sería su cuarto,al lado de la mía. Una vez que entramos yo estaba ansioso de ver si le gustaba o no,ya que desde el día en que nació la preparé yo mismo con la esperanza que algún día la utilizase.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunté muy ansioso.

-¡Que si me gusta!¡me encanta!-me dijo abrazándome.-Gracias,papá.

Ella me abrazó y yo le correspondí,seguimos así unos cinco minutos.

-¡De nada,para mi niña siempre lo mejor!-dije sonriéndole.

-¡Escucha si más adelante en el libro si tengo algún pensamiento en contra tuya no te ofendas,¿vale?-dijo mirando al suelo.

Yo le levanté la cara haciendo que me mirase a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ofenderme?-dije preocupado.

-¡Porque en ese momento estaba enfadada contigo!¡porque creía que por tu culpa habían secuestrado a mamá!-me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Escucha princesa,yo nunca me enfadaría contigo!-dije sonriéndome.-¡Eres muy valiosa para mi!¿y cómo que han secuestrado a tu madre?

-¡Eso se verá creo que en el siguiente capítulo!-dijo indiferente.

-¡Pero aún así no podría enfadarme contigo!¡Anda,te voy a dejar que descanses!-dije yéndome.

Antes de que desaparezca de la habitación mi niña me llamó.

-¡Papá!-me dijo.

-¿Que pasa,tesoro?-dije preocupado.

-Em,¿puedo dormir contigo?-dijo mirando al suelo avergonzada.

Yo me reí entre dientes.

-¡Pues claro princesa!-dije abrazándola.-¡Me perdí esa etapa de ti así que pienso aprovecharla!

Nos fuimos a su cama y nos acostamos en ella,ella me abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña,me arrepiento de no haber estado en su crecimiento,pero en fin ahora la tengo conmigo es lo único que me queda de mi amada Sally. Muchos pensarán que los dioses no tenemos corazón que nuestros niños son actos de lujuria,pero eso no es verdad. Con mi princesa Perséfone no es así,yo quise y quiero mucho a su madre,dudo mucho que la vaya a olvidar,Mi niña es acto de nuestro amor y eso nunca se me va a olvidar,tras decir esto me quedé dormido con mi niña acurrucada a mi.


	3. Presentaciones yalgo más

_Capítulo anterior..._

_Nos fuimos a su cama y nos acostamos en ella,ella me abrazó como si fuera una niña pequeña,me arrepiento de no haber estado en su crecimiento,pero en fin ahora la tengo conmigo es lo único que me queda de mi amada Sally. Muchos pensarán que los dioses no tenemos corazón que nuestros niños son actos de lujuria,pero eso no es verdad. Con mi princesa Perséfone no es así,yo quise y quiero mucho a su madre,dudo mucho que la vaya a olvidar,Mi niña es acto de nuestro amor y eso nunca se me va a olvidar,tras decir esto me quedé dormido con mi niña acurrucada a mi._

Percy

Me desperté colgada en los brazos de mi padre caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono.Él se dio cuenta de que me había despertado y me sonrió.

-¿Ya estás despierta?-me preguntó sonriéndome.

-¡Me hubieras despertado!-dije haciendo pucheros.-¿No te he causado mucha molestia?

-¡Pues claro que no,princesa!¡Estabas muy linda dormida y no quise despertarte.-dijo Ares.-¡Por cierto cuando me desperté,me encontré una nota de las parcas que decía que tu madre y otros semidioses vendrían a leer con nosotros,porque ellos también son parte de todo esto!

-¿Qué?-dije incrédula.-¡Oh-oh!Entonces no molestéis a mi madre,porque cuando se enoja es como caminar en un campo de minas.¡Ah!Por cierto no permitas de que Fobos se le acerque a mi madre.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Ares confundido.

-Porque 1:No lo aguanta, 2:Porque cuando tenía dos años,me lo encontré y me puso a ver una película erótica y no dormí durante un mes y mamá me tuvo que llevar a un psicólogo y 3:Porque dice que es mala influencia para mi-Le expliqué.-El único hermano que prefiere que yo me junte es Demos porque dice que el es mas tranquilo en comparación con Fobos.

-¡Mmm...!Tendré que hablar con Fobos sobre ese asunto!-dijo enfadado Ares.

-¡No te preocupes!Mamá ya habló con él,le amenazó y desde ese día él la teme.-dije.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué le dijo?-dijo Ares curioso.

-¡No tengo ni idea!Pero sea lo que sea,ha debido de ser algo grave.-dije.-¿Vamos?

-Si vamos-dijo Ares pensativo.

_Al fin te voy a volver a ver,princesa_pensó Ares.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de trono,todos ya estaban listos me senté al lado de Thalia,de repente entraron al salón del trono varios semidioses.

-¿Quiénes sois?-dijo Zeus.-¡Presentaros!

-Yo soy Damián,hijo de Ares!-dijo un chico alto,musculoso de pelo negro de unos 18 años y ojos como los míos.

-Yo soy Clarisse la Rue,hija de Ares-dijo la chica de pelo moreno de unos 17 años y ojos también como los míos.

Ares sonrió a sus hijos.

-Yo soy Will Solace,hijo de Apollo.-dijo el chico alto,rubio y de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Silena Beauregard,hija de Afrodita-dijo la chica rubia de ojos azules.

Afrodita sonrió a su hija.

-Yo soy Charles Beckendorf,hijo de Hefesto.-dijo el chico de tez muy morena y de gran musculatura.

Hefesto sonrió a su hijo.

-Yo soy Travis...

-...y yo soy Connor...

-...y somos hijos de Hermes-dijeron juntos los gemelos rubios y de ojos verdes.(esta descripción me la inventé)

Ante esto Hermes se rió.

-Yo soy Nico di Angelo,hijo de Hades-dijo un chico de tez muy blanca,de pelo negro y de ojos oscuros.

-¡Oh no!-dijimos a la vez Thalia,Annabeth y yo.-¡El que faltaba!

-¿Hijo de Hades?-preguntó asqueado Zeus.-¡Hermes!trae enseguida a Hades.

El dios de los mensajeros desapareció y al cabo de un par de segundos apareció con el señor de los muertos,Hades.

-¿Nico?-dijo Hades.-¿Pero cómo?¿dónde está tu hermana?

-Mi hermana está muerta-dijo Nico bajando la cabeza apenado.

Hades se quedó en silencio.

-Bueno,parece que ya estamos todos,será mejor...

De pronto una luz cegadora salió haciendo que varios chicos y chicas se estrellaran contra el suelo y también una carta.

-¡Pero bueno!¿más?-dije suspirando.

-¡Presentaros vosotros también!-dijo Zeus suspirando aburrido.-¡Espera!¡Sois romanos!

-Yo soy Jason Grace,hijo de Júpiter.-dijo el chico rubio y de ojos azules eléctricos como Thalia,supongo que será su hermano porque ya una vez Thalia me habló de su hermano pequeño arrogante.-¡Si!padre somos romanos y los mejores.

_¡Desde luego muy Arrogante!_pensé

-Yo soy Reyna Ramírez,hija de Belona-dijo la chica morena,de pelo negro y ojos negros.

-¡Hermes!llama también a Enio.-dijo Zeus suspirando.

Al cabo de un rato apareció Hermes con Enio,la hermana gemela de mi padre Ares.

-¿Pero qué?-dijo Enio/Belona.-¡Hola hija!

-¡Hola mamá!-dijo sorprendida Reyna.

Enio de pronto se fijó en mí,sonriéndome.

-¡Así que,tu eres la famosa hija favorita de mi hermano Ares!-dijo Enio feliz.-¡Ya tenía ganas de conocer a mi querida sobrina!y por supuesto a tu querida madre!

-¡Pues quédate,porque supongo que ya mismo aparecerá!-dije con indiferencia.

-¡Siiiiiii!-chilló Enio.

-¡Ya basta,Enio!-dijo Ares sonrojado.

-Sigamos-dijo Hera sonriente.

-Yo soy Frank Zhang,el mejor hijo de Marte-dijo el chico arrogante de pelo moreno y ojos marrones.

Damián,Clarisse y yo nos pusimos a mirarle de mala manera.

-¡DE ESO NADA!-dijimos a la vez Damián,Clarisse y yo enfadados.

Cuando íbamos a empezar a discutir,Atenea nos interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo Atenea furiosa.

-Hazel Lavesque,hija de Plutón.-dijo la chica morena,de pelo moreno oscuro y ojos marrones.

Cuando habían terminado de presentarse,Zeus leyó la nota,decía:

"Queridos Dioses y Semidioses griegos y romanos,nos habíamos olvidado decirles que los romanos están aquí para leer su futuro y que una persona vendrá muy pronto y que es la principal persona en la vida de Perséfone,su én queríamos decirle a Zeus y Hera que muy pronto tendrán una sorpresa y que todos los semidioses que están aquí ya no podrán ir a su tiempo ya que habéis dejado existir en ese tiempo y ya solo existiréis vosotros.

Un saludo,las Parcas"

-¿QUÉ?-dijimos todos los semidioses.-¡GENIAL!

-¡Hermanito Damián!-dije corriendo hacia él.

Nos abrazamos muy fuerte riéndonos.

-¡Te he echado de menos,hermanita!En la cabina no es lo mismo sin ti.

-¡Lo sé!No podéis vivir sin mi.-dije riendo.-¡Clarisse!

También abracé a Clarisse.

-¡Hola,hermanita!-dijo Jason a Thalia.-¿Por qué no me presentas a la hermosa chica morena que está a tu lado?

-¿Perdona?-dije mirándole asqueada.

-¡Hola hermosa!¿te vienes conmigo a una de las habitaciones?-dijo Jason sonriéndome.-Porque de lo hermosa que eres seguro que pagas bien.

-¡Retira eso!-dijeron Thalia,Annabeth,Silena,Charles,Nico,Damián,Clarisse,etc enfadados.

Todos los dioses estaban furiosos,sobre todo Artemisa,Hermes,Apollo y mi padre a responder cuando alguien los interrumpió.

-¿Quién te crees para llamar a mi hija de esa manera,gilipollas?-dijo alguien que entró a la sala del trono.

Era mi madre Sally era una mujer muy hermosa,dado a sus 36 años sigue siendo muy hermosa,lo curioso es que cuando me enseñó una fotografía de cuando estaba embarazada de mi,vi que no había envejecido y ahora lo entiendo ella es hija de dos dioses del Olimpo,a saber quienes ía el pelo largo y rizado de color negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico como Thalia y el imbécil de Grace.

-¿Mamá?-dije incrédula

-Es curioso-dijo Sally yendo hacia a mi.-Estaba yo jugando contigo de dos años en el cuartel general cuando de pronto te esfumas delante de mis ojos y empiezo a tener recuerdos de mi vida futura,de toda tu adolescencia y todo lo demá í empecé a sospechar de que algo andaba mal y sobre todo cuando de repente me viene una carta de las parcas,diciéndomelo todo y de repente me envían a las puertas del Olimpo,¿Qué te parece?(Sarcástica)y aquí estamos.

-Señora Jackson estábamos leyendo estos libros...

-Atenea,como acabo de decir me lo explicaron en una simple carta-interrumpió Sally.-Y no me llames señora,odio que me llamen señora.

-¡Bueno!pues empecemos el segundo capítulo-dijo Atenea sonriéndole.-¡Me alegra que hayas venido!hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hablaba así.Ya me caes hija no para hablar de ti.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo Sally sonriéndole.-¡Eh,tú!No te le acerques a mi hija.

Sally se dirigió hacia Grace y le dio una mirada fría,furiosa y calculadora que hizo a los romanos encogerse sentados en el suelo y tragando saliva.

-¡Empecemos!-dijo Atenea.-¿Quién quiere leer?

-¡YO!-dijo Thalia-****Capítulo 2:******_**Grover pierde los pantalones,mi madre me enseña a torear y me dan un ultimátum**_**

_Continuará..._


	4. El origen e historia de Sally Jackson

_Capitulo anterior..._

_-¡Empecemos!-dijo Atenea.-¿Quién quiere leer?_

_-¡YO!-dijo Thalia- __**Capítulo 2:Grover pierde los pantalones,mi madre me enseña a torear y me dan un ultimátum.**_

_Continuará..._

**Capítulo 4:El origen e historia de Sally Jackson.**

**Sally**

Me senté al lado de Percy y Clarisse,me quité la chaqueta militar que llevaba,dejando la camiseta blanca sin mangas mostrando mis tatuajes en el brazo cuando alguien me llamó.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esos tatuajes?-me preguntó Zeus.

-¿El qué?¿ésto?le dije mostrando mi brazo derecho donde se vislumbraba dos tatuajes:uno con forma de rayo,azul y curiosamente chispeando y otra con varias plumas con ojos en ellas.

Zeus asintió.

-¡Los tengo prácticamente desde que nací!-dije sin importancia.-¡No tiene importancia!

-¡No!¡No puede ser!A no ser que...-dijo Zeus mientras Hera tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Tu hija me dijo eras adoptada y que tus padres son dioses griegos!¿Es eso cierto?

-¡Em!Si¿por qué?-dije ya poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó Hera.

-36 años,¿por qué?-dije extrañada de que me preguntaran la edad.

-¡Zeus!¿es posible-e?-dijo Hera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Puede ser!La encontraron en una cesta y con mantas de oro y con el signo del ser ella.-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?me estáis poniendo nerviosa-les dije.

-Hace unos 36 años di a luz a una niña que curiosamente tenía en el brazo derecho el símbolo de Zeus: el rayo;y mi símbolo:las plumas con ojos en ellas,un día cuando ella tenía 6 meses de nacida-suspiro tembloroso de Hera.-...me la secuestraron y nunca volvimos a saber de tenía los ojos azules eléctricos como los tuyos.-terminó de decir Hera.

Zeus sollozó,se acercó a mi,puso una mano en mi cabeza y pronunció unas palabras en sentí mareada,de repente me empezó a doler demasiado la cabeza provocando relá el mundo se quedó boquiabierto,Ares me miraba sorprendido,Hera lloraba en el hombro de Hestia y Zeus me miraba con ojos muy llorosos.¡No!No era posible que yo era hija de Zeus y Hera,¿o si?

-¡Es mucho para soportar!-dije y entonces me desmayé.

**Ares**

¡No!¡no puede ser!Mi sally es mi hermana perdida hace tantos añ eso tenía esos ojos azul eléctrico y que cada vez que se enfadaba aparecía una tormenta con rayos en ella.A lo mejor esto puede servir para convencer a mi padre para volver a padre le puso una mano encima de la cabeza y dijo algunas palabras en griego,ella empezó a sentirse mal y de repente se oyó tormentas aquí,dentro del Olimpo.

-¡Es mucho para soportar!-dijo Sally.

De repente ella se desmayó no sin antes cogerla a tiempo,le acaricié la cara,es tan pronto la cargué en mis brazos.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó asustada mi hija Percy.

-¡Deprisa,Ares!¡Llévala a tu cuarto!-dijo mi padre Zeus.

**Zeus**

¡Al fin!mi niña perdida está aquí conmigo,con nació yo sabía que ella sería la niña de papá,que la protegería de todo,que le daría todo lo que ella me imaginé que la mortal con quien estaba mi hijo Ares era mi otra hija.¡Mmmm...!Después de esto,tendré que hablar con Ares seriamente.Y sobre todo tendré que darle más beneficios a mi nieta Perséfone y también no descansaré hasta atrapar a los malditos que secuestraron a mi hija.

**Sally**

Me desperté sobresaltada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vislumbré la habitación,era muy grande,las paredes eran de color rojo y había armas colgadas a las paredes,habían columnas estilo griego,estaba muy impresionada cuando de pronto veo a alguien sonriéndome,era una chica rubia y muy bonita y llevaba un vestido griego blanco.

-¡Hola!¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó.

-¡Bien,gracias!¿qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste-dijo simplemente la chica rubia.

-¡Ah!Es todo muy confuso-dije.-¡Entonces!¿es verdad?¿soy hija de Zeus y Hera?

-Pues si,lo eres...Pero,¿por qué no te miras al espejo?-dijo dándome un espejo.

En el espejo,no podía creer que ésta era mucho más hermosa que antes,seguía teniendo los ojos azul eléctrico pero con más intensidad que antes,tenía el pelo negro azabache aunque un poco menos oscuro que el de miré al brazo derecho dónde tengo mis tatuajes y vi que estaban brillando y el rayo chispeaba con mas intensidad que quedé muy impresionada que antes.

-Perdona que te lo diga,pero,¿quién eres?-dije aún sorprendida.

-¡Ups!¡Que maleducada soy!¡Soy Afrodita,la diosa del amor!-dijo haciéndome sonreír.

-Encantada de supongo que ya sabrás quien soy.-dije todavía un poco confundida.

-¡Claro que si!Tu hija habla muy bien de ti.-dijo sonriendo.-¡Bueno me tengo que ir!¡prometí a padre Zeus que le avisaría si te despertabas!

Cuando iba a hablar,ella desapareció por la puerta,tras varios minutos aquí alguien entró y vi que eran Zeus y Hera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo Zeus.

-Confundida.-respondí.

-¿Quién me secuestró?-pregunté.

-Nadie lo sabe.-dijo Hera.-Estuvimos muchos años buscándote,pero no encontramos nada.

-Es cierto que fuiste violada?-dijo Zeus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté extrañada.

-Percy nos lo contó,cunado le preguntamos por qué eran sus padrinos Hermes y Artemisa.-dijo Hera.

-¡No quería llegar a esto!pero si,es verdad-dije temblorosa.

-¿Quién fue?-preguntó Zeus ¿furioso?

-Hércules-dije sollozando.-Fue al día siguiente de que Ares se fuera y yo descubriera que estaba embarazada,él me acorraló a un callejón oscuro y me dijo que iba de parte de Ares y de ti, me lo había hecho dos veces y yo me estaba desangrando,cuando vino de repente Hermes y me rescató,él me llevó corriendo a Artemisa y entre los dos me salvaron a mi y a estaba muy deprimida,no quería comer,no quería dormir,me olvidé de que tenía a otra personita de quien pensar,así que Hermes amablemente se encargó de mis nueve meses de embarazo y cuando nació les nombré a ellos sus padrinos-terminé llorando.

Hera me abrazó y me susurró cosas estaba hirviendo de la ira y Hera llorando conmigo.

-¡Escúchame bien!Nunca ordené tal cosa,yo no soy ningún cobarde y menos esa brutalidad,pero lo que si te aclaro es que tampoco Ares lo ordenó.Verás cuando el te dejó,él se tiró doce años muy deprimido,apenas luchaba,apenas comía ni bebía y mucho menos se relacionaba con mortales,él no fue.-dijo Zeus cogiéndome de las manos y dándome un abrazo.

-¡Bueno!¿Ahora te tengo que llamar papá o padre o papi?-dije riéndome.

-¡Cómo tú prefieras!-dijo sonriendo.-Sonriendo te ves más hermosa. Mmm...¿Primer novio?

-Jeje...eso ya lo sabes-le dije riéndome de su tono sobreprotector.

-¿Ares?-preguntó.

-En el colegio me pasaba pegando a los chicos.-le dije.-¡Era divertido!

-¡Mmm...!tendré que hablar con Ares.-dijo pensativo.-Hijo mío o no tendrá que vérselas conmigo por salir contigo.

-Así que,¿soy una niña de papá?-dije divertida.

-¡Si!lo eres.-dijo Zeus divertido.

-Una pregunta...¿Me llamó así o tenía otro nombre?-pregunté.

-Tenías otro nombre-dijo feliz Hera.-Te llamabas Alysa Naira.

-Por lo menos es mejor que Sally.-dije

-¿Cómo eran tus padres adoptivos?-preguntó Hera.

-Eran maltratadores y violadores,eramos cinco niñ tuve la suerte de escaparme antes de que me cogieran.-dije.

-¿A que edad te escapaste?-dijo Zeus furioso.

-A los 10 años,pero me acogió un general del ejército y me enseñó todo lo que se,cuando conocí a Ares estaba apunto de alistarme y a los dos años después de que naciera percy me alisté y me hicieron general muy pronto y ahora mismo controlo toda la armada americana tanto marítima como aérea.-dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-¡Guau!-dijo Hera.-¡Has rivalizado a Ares!

Después de recuperarme nos fuimos al salón del trono.

-¡Después de leer los libros!te haremos parte de nosotros.-dijo Zeus emocionado.

-¿Yo?¿una diosa?-dije sorprendida.

-¡Claro!eres hija nuestra y como tal tienes ese derecho y ser parte como la decimotercera olímpica diosa de este consejo.

-¡Que guay!-dije emocionada.

-¡Bueno,sentaros de una buena vez!¡vamos a comenzar!-dijo Zeus.

Me senté junto a Percy y Clarisse que no hacían más que preguntarme si estaba bien,parece que se lo ha tomado bastante bien Percy y eso me alegra é la mirada y vi que Ares me estaba mirando con un brillo en sus ojos,nuestras miradas se conectaron y de repente me estremecí,hace mucho tiempo que no siento é la mirada y presté atención hacia mi padre Zeus.

-¿Quién quiere comenzar?-preguntó.

-¡YO!-dijo Thalia muy emocionada.-**Capítulo 2: Grover pierde los panta****lones,mi madre me enseña a torear y me dan un ultimátum.**

,


	5. ¡Papi Zeus sobreprotector ymiradas

-¿Quién quiere comenzar?-preguntó.

-¡YO!-dijo Thalia muy emocionada.-**Capítulo 2: Grover pierde los panta****lones,mi madre me enseña a torear y me dan un ultimátum.**

**Capítulo 5:¡Papi Zeus sobreprotector y miradas indiscretas entre Ares y Sally.**

**Sally**

**Cuándo llegué por fin al apartamento****_¡Por fin_****_! _****deseaba poder ver a mi madre Sally Jackson,era la única que me retenía en estar aquí sino ya me fuera ido,ella es la mejor mamá del mundo,ella a sus 30 años es muy madura,ella es de unos 5,6 m de altura,tiene el pelo largo rizado de color negro azabache,tiene los ojos de color azules eléctrico,ella es muy bonita,siempre te hace sonreír cuando tu estás suele estar siempre en la cocina,yo creo que es para evitar lo más posible a Gabe el apestoso¿Por qué te casaste?me pregunto todos los días**

-Nosotros también nos lo preguntamos-dijo para sorpresa de todos Hefesto.-¿Qué?Es mi hermana,¿no?

Todos los dioses,me miraron esperando una respuesta.

-En mi defensa,diré que se hace cualquier cosa por una hija.-dije sonriendo a Percy.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Hera mirándome.

**me fui al salón y ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla con patas,el indeseable nº1,Gabe con su puro jugando con sus amigos al póquer.**

**-Conque,ya estás aquí,¿eh,renacuaja?-dijo el estúpido.**

-¡Que gilipollas!-dijo Damián asqueado.

-Qué hombre más desagradable!-dijo Afrodita.

Zeus estaba furiosamente enfadado.

-¿Veis?¡esto es el ejemplo perfecto de porqué odio a los hombres!-dijo Artemisa. 

**-¿Dónde está mi madre?-dije exigente.**

**-Trabajando para nosotros.¿Tienes suelto?-dijo con descaro.-¡No me mientas,sé que llevas ahí cinco pavos en los bolsillos!¿No querrás probar otra vez la paliza que te doy desde los 9 años?**

Los demás dioses y demás hermanos y amigos de mi hija se enfurecieron al escuchar esto,pero sobre todo se enfureció más Ares quien tenía una mirada oscura y llena de ira en su cara.

-Hermanita,¿te pegaba?-dijo furiosos Damián y Clarisse.

Yo me sentí mal por mi hija,sabía que ese cerdo le trataba mal y yo sin poder hacer nada a ese imbécil.

-¿ES ESO CIERTO?-preguntó Ares muy furioso.

-¡Yo!¡Eh...!-dijo Percy bajando la mirada.

-¡Ah no!eso si que no!¡no bajes la mirada!¡esto no es culpa tuya,princesa!-dijo Ares molesto.

Me costaba mucho mirarle,cuantas veces en nuestro noviazgo me dijo aunque me costaba admitirlo,sigo estando enamorada de él,no se lo he dicho nadie pero nunca deje de amarle,mi hija era su constante recuerdo.

-¡Maldito!¿Cómo es posible que te hiciera eso?Deberías habérmelo dicho.-dijo enojado y herido Hermes.

-¡Hermes!sabes que eres mi mejor amigo después de que pasara lo de mi violació era percy pequeña,tú la visitabas hasta que un día te dije que no vinieras más porque sabía que vendrían más monstruos¡Cómo querías que te lo dijera! -dije.

-¡Si en ese tiempo hubiera sabido que eras mi hermana pequeña,no me hubiera ido aunque tu me lo pidieras!-dijo Hermes. Los demás dioses asintieron.

-¡No!en ese tiempo hubiera sabido que eras mi hija,no te hubiera dejado a que te casaras con ese idiota,te hubiera traído aquí,a que vivieras con nosotros.-dijo Zeus.

Ares me miraba con culpa en sus él debe entenderlo era para proteger a su hija.

-¡No juzgáis a Alysa!¡Ella como madre tiene que hacer lo que sea para proteger a su hija!¡Yo hubiera hecho igual!-dijo Atenea,Hera y Afrodita.

Me va a costar recordar mi nuevo nombre pero lo cierto que es mejor que el anterior.

**Percy**

**-¡No!-dije yendo a la cocina cabreada con ganas de volver y darle un puñ fui cabreada,al entrar a la cocina se me quitó el cabreo,ya que había un pastel grande rojo y todo tipo de golosinas rojas.**

**-¿Todo ésto es para mi?-dije emocionada.**

**-¡Pues claro,corazón hoy es tu cumpleaños hay que celebrarlo!-dijo abrazándome.-¡También,te tengo una sorpresa!**

**-¡No!¡nuestro picnic en nuestro jardín!¿en serio?-dije excitada.**

**-¡Claro,donde más!-dijo riendo.**

**-¿Cuando?-dije saltando de arriba a abajo.**

**-En cuánto me cambie-dijo sonriendo^^**

**-¿Así que,todavía sigues con eso?-dijo el apestoso de Gabe.**

**-¡Si,ya nos vamos!-dijo mamá.**

**-¿Y dónde está mi pastel de carne de tres capas?-dijo el muy idiota.**

**-¡Está en la cocina,cariño!-dijo mamá sonriendo.**

-¿Cariño?-preguntó asqueado Dionisio para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Estaba fingiendo!-dijo mamá con cansancio.

**-¡Bueno,pero vas a traer mi coche en perfecto estado y ni a ningún lugar más!-dijo rascándose la papada.**

**_¡Si!¡qué bien!_****vamos a ir a nuestro jardín en el que desde niña íbamos pero que por desgracia no íbamos desde hace dos veranos por culpa del apestoso,decía que no había dinero í es donde sellaron su romance****_¡tu ya me entiendes!_**

-El mejor recuerdo de todos los que he tenido!-dijo Ares mientras miraba a mamá.Eso me hizo sospechar y mucho

**mamá siempre me ha dicho que ese lugar fue el mejor recuerdo de mi papá y que yo me parezco mucho a él y que un día él se perdió en la guerra,pero yo sé que ella lo extraña,lo curioso de todo es que no hay fotos ni álbum de fotos.**

**Salimos hacia la carretera directa a nuestro jardín donde os dije que estuvieron mis padres y que antes era un campo de batalla de la guerra civil llegamos montamos nuestro picnic y nuestra tienda de campaña,habíamos terminado de comer y empezamos a acostarnos,cuando de pronto alguien gritando mi nombre,salimos a fuera y vimos que era Grover intentando recobrar el é a mamá y vi que estaba nerviosa y temerosa.**

**-¿Grover,qué estás haciendo aquí?-dije sorprendida.**

**-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!-dijo Grover-¡Me viene pisando los talones!¿aún no se lo has contado nada a tu madre?**

**-¡Qué pasa!¿qué es lo que no me has contado nada,percy?¡percy,cuéntamelo ya!-dijo enojada tomando con fuerza mis manos.**

**Le conté tartamudeando sobre lo de las ancianas tejiendo los calcetines y cortándolos y lo de la señorita Dodds,cuando acabé mi mamá estaba pálida a luz de los relámpagos.**

-Hermanita,tu mamá da mucho miedo.-dijo Damián.

-Tu madre es muy guay,Percy.-dijeron los gemelos Stoll.

Yo solo les sonreí.

Apollo me miraba intensamente,yo no quería mirarle,no después de lo que me hizo,Jugó conmigo y nadie juega conmigo.

_Sally_

**-¡Meteos en el coche,los dos!¡venga!-dijo mamá agarrando su bolso.**

**Grover echó a correr hacia el coche,pero no corría,trotaba,sacudía sus pies,espera no eran pies eran unas grandes pezuñas****_¡WTF!_**

**Nos metimos en el coche y cuando habíamos recorrido varios kilómetros,vimos a un gran toro que venía hacia toro derribó el coche y salimos por la ventana trasera.**

-¡Espera!¿Un toro?¡HADES!-dijo Zeus y Ares furiosos.

Eso me extrañó bastante,es como si Ares sintiera algo por mi,¿No será...?¡No!¡No puede ser!No debo ilusionarme otra vez,además a lo mejor a él ni le importo ya,pero¿por qué dijo antes eso?

-¡Eh...bueno!Todavía no ha pasado-dijo Hades temeroso.

-¡PAPÁ!-dije levantándome.-¡Ya basta!eso ya paso hace mucho.

-¡Pe-pero!-intentó replicar Zeus.-¡Está bien!

Vi que Ares todavía seguía mirándole de mala que también vi es que Apollo seguía mirando intensamente a mi hija y eso no me gustó.

**-Percy,¿Ves aquella colina dónde hay un gran árbol?Bien,cuando yo te diga que corras y te vayas para allá,te vas!¡No mires hacia atrás!-me dijo corriendo.**

**-¡No,mamá!¡no me pidas que te deje sola!-dije histérica.**

**-¡Si,lo vas a hacer!¡Percy,es por tu bien!¡Mira el toro va a venir e intentar cornearnos,cuando lo esquivemos,echas a correr,¿vale?!-dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Te quiero,bebé!¡AHORA!**

-¡Eres una buena madre,Alysa!-dijo Hera.

-¡La mejor!-dijeron a la vez Thalia,Clarisse y Percy.

Todos sonrieron.

Entonces salimos corriendo,pero a mitad de camino me giré y vi a mi madre que acaba de ser cogida por el toro.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!-dije gritando y volviendo hacia al toro.

-¡PERCYYYY!-dijo Grover atrás pero no me di la vuelta.

-¡Te quiero!-dijo mamá y desapareció.

Ares y Zeus estaban muy furiosos. Hera y Enio/Belona estaban calmando a cada uno de ellos.

**No sé cómo pasó que me inundó la ira y la rabia,apreté el capuchón del bolígrafo y desplegué la espada,lo pronto que supo fue que estaba atacando y arremetiendo contra el toro,esquivé a unos de sus cuernos y le apuñalé la espada en el pecho,gritó de dolor y explotó en otra nube amarillenta****.**

-Esa es mi chica-dijo Ares.

Yo sonreí inconscientemente a sus payasadas.

**Percy**

**Me desmayé.**

**Al día siguiente,me desperté sobre exaltada,me di cuenta de que no estaba sola,también estaba una chica rubia en una coleta de ojos grises intensos estudiándome con la mirada y de repente entró a la ¿enfermería? donde yo estaba.**

-¡Gracias,Percy!-dijo Annabeth con sarcasmo.

-¡Es verdad!¡Me mirabas de mala manera-dije.

-¡ANNABETH!-dijo Atenea.-¡No seas maleducada!

-¡Vale,mamá!-dijo Annabeth agachando la cabeza.

Damián,Clarisse,Thalia,Grover,Silena,Charles,los gemelos Stoll e increíblemente Reyna se estaban riendo.

-Reyna¡Te prohíbo que te rías.-dijo Jason.

-¡Un momento!¡A mi no me prohibes nada!Además me caen bien los griegos.-dijo Reyna.

-¡Así se habla Hija!-dijo Enio/Belona.

-¡Eres una traidora!-gritaron todos los romanos(menos Hazel,ella era neutral)

¡Pues vale!-dijo Reyna pasando de ellos y yendo a sentarse con nosotros.

**-¡Percy,¿estás bien?!-dijo preocupado.**

**-¡No,que va!¡han matado a mi madre pero por lo demás estoy bien!¡¿tú que crees?-dije burlándome****.**

-¡PERSÉFONE!-dijo mamá.-¡No seas maleducada!

-¡Si,mamá!Pero también entiende de que en ese momento creía que habías muerto.-dije apenada.

**-¡Vale,vale!¡no hace falta que te pusieras así!-dijo un poco molesto.**

**-¡Ahora,si que no me vas a tratar de loca!¡tú también lo viste!-dije acusándolo.-¡Sé que también viste al monstruo horrendo en el museo!**

-¡Ja!Cuando Percy se enfada,se pone muy agobiante y da mucho miedo.-dijo Damián.

-¡Si!Damián,pero,¿no querrás que te pase también a ti,como aquella vez?

-¡No!-dijo Damián temeroso ante el recuerdo.

**-¿Benévola?-dije la chica rubia ayudándome.**

**-¡Eso lo que sea!-dije muy molesta-¡Mira ha muerto mi madre!¡quiero saber por qué y en dónde estoy!**

**-¡Ésta bien te lo diré!¡ésto es el campamento mestizo,un lugar para gente como tú,para semidioses!-dijo intentando ver mi expresión****.**

**-¡¿SEMIDIOSES?!-dije exaltada-¡Pero los dioses no existen!**

**-¡Si existen,todos los mitos que el señor Brunner nos contó es cierto!¡tú eres una semidiosa,tienes un padre piadoso!-dijo la chica rubia.**

**-¿Y tú cómo sabes del señor Brunner si ni siquiera me conoces?-dije acusándola con el dedo.**

**-¡Porque yo también lo conozco,ah y para tu información aquí le decimos Quirón!-dijo con aire de listilla.-¡El centauro que enseñó a Hércules!**

Mi mamá Sally se estremeció al oír ese nombre

-¡Cálmate,Alyssa!-dijo Zeus.

Ares miró a mi madre sospechosamente.

**-¡Ya,claro,¿y tú eres?-dije cabreada con la chica lista**

**-¡Yo soy Annabeth Chase,hija de Atenea,gamberra!-dijo la arrogante.**

**-¡Qué arrogante eres alitas de búho,¿Por qué no te vas y ya no me molestas,pardilla?-dije burlándome de ella.**

-¡Ja!¡Alitas de búho!Muy buena esa.-dijo Hermes divertido.

-¡OYE!-dijo indignada Annabeth.

-¡Annabeth!tienes que admitir que eras muy agobiante,te metías en donde nadie te llamaba y eras una sabelotodo.-dijimos a la vez todos.

Ella se encogió en el suelo.

**-¡JA,JA,JA!¡al fin alguien te dice las cosas como son,Annabeth!-dice una niña que apareció de repente,dirigiéndose a la listilla.**

**-¡Cállate Clarisse!-dijo enojada la listilla y se fue indignada.**

**-¡Bien hecho!¡Por cierto,soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares!-dijo tendiéndome la mano.-¿Y tú?**

**-¡Hola,yo soy Perséfone Keira Jackson,pero todos me llaman Percy,hija indeterminada por así decirlo!-dije dándole la mano-¡Oye,me caes muy bien!**

-¡Así nació una bonita y duradera amistad!-dijimos a la vez Clarisse y yo.

Mi papá Ares estaba mirándome con culpa.

-Antes de que me digas nada,papá.Yo no sabía que tu eras mi padre-le dije para calmarlo un poco.-Ademas al saberlo me salvaste la vida.

Él se extrañó en lo que le dije.

**-¡Oye,a mi también,creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!-dijo riéndose y al cabo de medio segundo yo también.**

**-¡Me encantaría que fueras hija de Ares,así serías mi hermana y no fuese la única chica de la cabaña-dijo dándome una bebida rara que sabía exquisita.**

**-¡Oye,¿qué es lo que he bebido?-dije dándole la copa.**

**-¡Ésto es néctar la bebida de los dioses!-dijo poniéndola encima de una mesa-¡Aunque,no deberías beber mucho,porque sino te mueres!¡Por ser semidiós,no eres completamente un dios,así que no puedes tolerar mucho el néctar!-dijo poniéndome un poco de venda en el brazo-¡Ya está,¿nos vamos?!.**

-Eso me lo dijiste Clarisse,pero lo cierto es que un día sin querer me bebí entera una cantimplora llena de néctar y no me pasó que ahora lo sé-dije mirando a mi me sonrió.

**Me levanté y salí detrás de ella,cerrando la puerta de la enfermerí dispusimos a irnos por el campamento para explicarme****_¡Todo!¡vamos mi guía!_**

**Clarisse La Rue,era una niña alta de unos 14 años,de unos 5,8 m de altura,tenía ojos azules con destellos en rojos como los míos,sostenía en la mano derecha una lanza muy guay,tenía el largo recogido en una trenza hacia atrás de color castaño oscuro pero no tan oscuro cómo el mío,ella es hija del dios de la guerra,Ares****_...mmmmm,Ares ese nombre me suena pero sé de dónde,creo que Clarisse y yo vamos a ser la mejores amigas,lo presiento._****Menudo ultimátum.**

-Otra vez,antes de que me digas nada,yo no sabía que eras mi padre pero tengo recuerdos borrosos tuyos de cuando era pequeña-dije

-¡Claro que los tienes!¡Yo fui a visitarte el día en que naciste,cuando tú me sonreíste y te pusiste a jugar con mi pelo!-dijo Ares sonriéndome**.**

Yo le devolví la mirada.

-Final del capítulo.-dijo Thalia.-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-¡YO!-dijo para sorpresa de todos fue Afrodita.-¿Qué?¡Por una vez que quiero leer!**Capítulo 3**:**_Problemas en el campamento y mi padre es¡ARES,el dios de la guerra,¿en serio?!¡WTF!_**

_Continuará..._

_A/N:A partir de ahora pienso llamar a Sally por su nombre verdadero o sea Alysa,lo digo para que después no me vengáis confundidos._


	6. ¡Al fin se enteran Jason Grace el idiota

_Capitulo anterior..._

_-Final del capítulo.-dijo Thalia.-¿Quién es el siguiente?_

_-¡YO!-dijo para sorpresa de todos fue Afrodita.-¿Qué?¡Por una vez que quiero leer!__**Capítulo 3**__:__**Problemas en el campamento y mi padre es¡ARES,el dios de la guerra,¿en serio?!¡WTF!**_

**Capítulo 6:¡Al fin se enteran!Disculpas y...¡Otra vez el idiota de Jason Grace**

**Percy**

**Acabamos de salir de a enfermería cuando nos dirigíamos primero a la casa grande para encontrarnos con el señor Brunner,o Quirón como se diga,no me importa,y con señor D,que por el camino Clarisse me explicaba que en el campamento había 12 cabañas relacionadas con los 12 dioses olímpicos principales,y que en la cabaña de Hermes,acogía también a los que no han reclamado,como yo.Y que antes de ver las cabañas íbamos a pasarnos por la casa én me explico que Quirón era el director de actividades y el señor D,era Dionisio el dios del vino,el director del campamento y que estaba castigado a pasar en el campamento durante un siglo por perseguir a una ninfa por fin llegamos en la parte trasera estaban Quirón en cuatro patas y el señor D jugando a acercamos.**

-¡Vaya,presentación!-dijo Dionisio burlándose de mi.

-¿¡Qué querías!?eras un cabrón de lo peor.

-¡Oye!A un dios se le respeta!-dijo el gilipollas de Jason.

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!?-dije levantándome enfadada.

-¿¡Y tú quien te crees que eres para dirigirme la palabra,estúpida!?-dijo el presumido de Jason.-¡Yo soy el hijo de Júpiter,el mas grande!

-¡A MI HERMANA LA DEJAS EN PAZ!-Gritaron Deimos y Fobos.

-¡Cállate estúpido!Estoy harto de que siempre te hagas como si fueras lo mas importante sobre la tierra y de que siempre discrimines a las mujeres tratándolas como si fueran nada!Además,¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablar así a mi hermana!?-dijo Frank.

-¡Soy el mejor y no te metas!¿O acaso ahora vas a ser un traidor?-dijo el idiota de Jason.-¡Además,¿Qué hace esta mortal aquí y encima mujer?Hay que echarla a patadas!

Todos los dioses y semidioses estaban madre se levantó se acercó al idiota y para sorpresa de todos le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¡Eso para que no te metas conmigo o con mi hija!Anda,te ha pegado una mujer,¿qué harás ahora?-dijo Sally.

Toda las diosas empezaron aplaudir y reírse,los dioses sonreían y los semidioses miraban a mi madre con adoración.

-¡Padre!¿No vas a hacer nada?-dijo Jason.

-¡Que va!¡Si te lo merecías!-dijo Zeus sonriendo.-¡Y para que te enteres ella es mi hija!

-¿QUÉ?-¡Eso no es posible!-dijo Jason asustado.

-¡Puf!Anda que tener de hermano a un idiota como tú!-dijo Sally.-¡Bueno!¿seguimos?

-¡Espera!-dijo Frank.-¡Quiero disculparme por haberos tratado así antes!

Dicho esto se sentó con los griegos con Hazel Lavesque dejando a Jason solo asqueado en el suelo.

**-¡Señor Brunner!-dije cuando nos acercamos lo bastante cerca.**

**-¡En mi mundo,me llaman Quirón!-dijo mirándome con un brillo travieso como cuando solíamos tener un examen y que misteriosamente todas las preguntas coincidían con la respuesta B.-¡Qué bien que hayas venido,Percy!¡ahora somos cuatro para jugar al pinacle!**

**Me ofreció una silla al lado del señor D,que me miró con ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

**-Bueno,supongo que tendré que decirlo:bienvenido al campamento está.Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

**-S¡ tú no esperas en alegrarte de verme,entonces no esperes que me comporte como una niña buena.¡Además,tú un dios venga ya!-dije con inocencia.**

**-¡Oye,niña a mi nadie me habla así!¿te quedó claro?-dijo levantándose cabreado.**

**-¡Pues,obvio alguien ya apareció!¡además,por qué tanta reprimenda,solo por querer desobedecer a papi!-me burlé y entonces él salió hecho una furia,todos nos quedamos en silencio.**

-¡JA,JA,JA!-se rieron todos los dioses y gruñó enojado/divertido.

-¡Esa es mi niña!-dijo Ares divertido.

-¿Que?¡Os aseguro que no soy una niña buena!Que os lo cuente mi madre-dije.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!¡Desde pequeña siempre has sido una niña muy difícil!-dijo Sally.¡Eras muy gamberra!

-¡Mamá!Tu me criaste!-dije divertida.

-¡Lo se!-dijo Sally sonriendo.

**-¡Ja,ja,ja!extrañaba tu carácter,Percy¡además ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!-se rió Quirón,Clarisse se retorcía en el suelo de la risa y yo pronto la seguí.**

**-¡ME ENCANTAS NIÑA!-dijo Clarisse riendo y levantándose del suelo.**

**-Bueno,Clarisse¿Por qué no te llevas a Percy y le enseñas el resto del campamento y la llevas junto a Luke en la cabaña de Hermes?¡por ahora será indeterminada!-dijo Quirón entrando en la casa.**

Yo tragué dolorosamente al escuchar ese nombre,Clarisse me abrazó,mis hermanos,Thalia,mamá estaban enfadados y padre y Apollo me miraban con recelo.

**-¡Mira,ésas de ahí son las cabañas nº1,2 y 3,las que pertenecen a Zeus,Hera y Poseidon. Después le siguen la nº4 que es de Deméter,la nº5 es por supuesto la mía,Ares,la nº6 es de Atenea,si lo sé,la listilla,la nº7 es de Apollo,la nº8 es de Artemisa,la nº9 es de Hefesto,la nº10 es de Afrodita,la nº11 es de Hermes¡ésta de aquí!-dijo parándonos en una cabaña con un símbolo de una copa rodeada de serpientes.-¡Y aquella de allí es la cabaña nº12 que es de Dionisio!¡Bueno,me voy,que tengas suerte! **

-¡Oye Clarisse!Pareces Annabeth!-dije mientras ella me dio un codazo.

**-¡Hola,me llamo Luke Castellan,hijo de Hermes y líder de la cabaña,así que tú debes de ser la indeterminada!-dijo el rubito.**

**¡Buenísima forma de presentarse!**

**-¡Ey,yo no soy la indeterminada,para que lo sepas,tengo un nombre y es Perséfone Keira Jackson,pero para ti es,Jackson!¡rubito!-dije levantando la cabeza con orgullo.**

-¡Que orgullosa eres sobrina!-dijo Hermes divertido.

-¡Lo sé!¡Eso me lo enseñó mamá!-dije.

-¿Estas segura?Porque yo seré orgullosa pero tú lo eres más,eso lo heredaste de tu padre.-dijo mamá.

-¿Yo?-dijo por primera vez Ares.

-¡Claro!¡Cuantas veces te intentaba exponer algo de estrategia en la batalla y tú eras demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que tenía razón!-dijo Sally.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-dijo Ares ofendido.

-¿¡Lo ves!?Ya lo estas haciendo.-dijo Sally.

Él se quedó callado pensando.

**-¡Oye,no te pongas así,no ha sido para tanto,pero me gustan las chicas con carácter,gatita!-dijo coqueteando.**

**-¡VETE A LA MIERDA,CASTELLAN!-dije gritando y yendo a mi cama frustrada.**

**A la media hora más tarde salí corriendo a fuera para histérica,porque no quería aguantar al idiota del rubito(Luke),no después de lo que intentó hacerme,intentó forzarme,cuando me encontré con Clarisse y otros chicos,que me supongo que son sus í aliviada.**

Apollo estaba bastante furioso pero lo disimuló para que ni Ares ni Sally se dieran cuenta de que alguien intentara violar a su chica,tenía que encontrar el medio para hablar con ella,explicarle.

-¡Por favor!Dime que no intentó nada!-dijo furioso Ares.

Artemisa y Hermes estaban hirviendo de la ira.

Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada.

-¡No bajes la mirada,Percy!¡En todos estos años he aprendido a no bajar la mirada!Porque tu no tienes culpa de nada!-dijo Sally furiosa.¡Mantén la cabeza en alto!

-¡Contéstame Princesa!-dijo Ares un poquito mas suave.

-¡Él la intentó violar en su propia cabina!-dijo Clarisse por mi ya que no podía hablar.

Al decir esto mi padre y todos los dioses estaban demasiados furiosos yo empecé a llorar.

-¡Parad!¡No veis que la estáis alterando!-dijo Thalia mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando me tranquilicé seguimos leyendo.

**-¡Hola,Clarisse,que bien que te encuentre,no lo soporto mas!-dije exasperada.**

**-¡Espera,cálmate!¿y de quién no soportas?-dijo confusa.**

**-Obviamente del idiota de Luke Castellan,de quien va a ser sino?-dije ya más calmada.**

**-¡Pues vente con nosotros si quie...!-dijo pero alguien nos interrumpió.**

**-¡Vamos gatita,entra a adentro,que tenemos cosas de que hablar!-dijo con un guiño.**

**-¡No!yo no voy contigo a ningún lado,no después de los que intentaste hacerme.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-¡Vamos,gatita si tu lo estabas disfrutando!-dijo acercándose a mi.**

**-¡Luke,ella te ha dicho que no y es no,yo me quedo con ella!¡y no te preocupes,ella se quedará con nosotros!-dijo ella poniéndose delante de mi con su lanza en mano y sus hermanos al lado ella con sus espadas.**

**-¡No puedes retenerla en tu cabaña!¡eso está prohibido!-dijo Luke acusando a Clarisse,con las manos en alto.**

**-¡Te equivocas,Castellan!¡he hablado con Quirón y Dionisio y ellos están de acuerdo conque yo enseñe a Percy y por esta ocasión especial,la han dejado que es instale en mi cabaña.!-dijo siseando a él.**

-¡O sea,que antes de que supieras que eras mi hija,ya te instalaste en la cabina!-dijo sorprendido Ares.

-¡Si!Mis hermanos fueron mi bote salvavidas-dije sonriéndolos.

****-¡GRRRR...!-gruño furioso de que no se haya salido con la suya y se fue adentro de la cabaña.****

****-¿Estás bien?¡el idiota ya no se va atrever a tocarte,te lo prometo!-dijo agarrándome la mano.****

****Recogimos todas mis cosas de la cabaña de Hermes y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Ares a instalarme,mi nuevo é que me quedara aquí para siempre. Clarisse me llamó y salí a fuera dónde también estaban sus hermanos.****

****-¡Bueno,te vamos a enseñar a cómo defenderte con una espada,o cualquier cosa que haga daño!-dijo poniéndose en frente de mi.****

****-¡Ok!-dije excitada ya que me encantaba ésto.****

****Se situó detrás mío y empezó a golpearme,yo apenas tenía tiempo para esquivar,los demás se reían de sé como pasó,que otra vez me llenó esa ira y furia que me volví,golpeé e hice una media vuelta con el pie haciendo que se cayera al se callaron y me miraron con admiración en sus tontas caras.****

****-¡Eres increíble!¡Nunca he visto esa determinación!-dijo con admiración un hijo de Ares.****

****-¡He de admitir que ha sido impresionante!pero no te emociones,¿cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Clarisse con asombro y orgullo.****

****-¡Pues no lo sé,ésto ya me paso otra vez con una niña odiosa!-dije un poco nerviosa.****

****-¡Pues sea lo que sea que haya sido,quiero volver a verlo! dijo posicionando otra vez para atacar. ****

****Volvió a atacarme yo esquivé sin problemas y bloqueé su lanza y le lancé una patada en el estómago que hizo que se echara hacia atrás.****

****-¡Simplemente maravilloso!-dijo emocionada.-¡Creo que vamos a ganar de nuevo en la captura de la bandera!****

****Ése día por la tarde,nos preparábamos para la captura de la bandera,almorzamos y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas que hayamos tenido,obviamente le conté lo de la idiota de Nancy cuando le di la paliza,al terminar mi relato ellos estaban partiéndose de la a la zona donde iba a empezar el juego,cuando vino de pronto Luke.Él intentó acercarse a mi pero,Clarisse se lo impidió y él se fue a regañadientes.****

****Los equipos estaban divididos el de Ares y el de Hermes.****

****El de Hermes eran Atenea y Deméter,y el de Ares,las demás cabañas.****

****Empezamos el juego nosotros íbamos por delante cuando de repente,me atacó Annabeth con su espada,yo le esquivé y la derribé al instante,seguí mi camino tras derribar algunos campistas del equipo azul,vi la bandera,.me acerqué,pero de pronto me atacó el idiota de Luke,lo esquivé como puede,rodeé el suelo y volvió a atacar,yo con gusto bloqueé y di media vuelta e hice que se cayera al duelo y al instante supo que mi espada estaba en su di cuenta de que todos estaban mirando nuestra pelea,Quirón,Grover y Clarisse me miraron fijamente,dos muy orgullosos y uno í la bandera y los de mi equipo aplaudieron y recogiéndome en sus hombros tras un rato de festejo,me pusieron en el suelo,y de pronto todos callaron,lo que vi esque me miraban por encima de mi cabeza,yo lo miré también y allí flotando estaba un escudo con una lanza sobre mi cabeza,todos se arrodillaron ante mi.****

****-¡Salve Perséfone Keira Jackson,hija de Ares,dios de la guerra!-dijo Quirón.****

****Ahí me di cuenta que mi vida ya no era la misma de antes.****

-¡Buen ataque princesa!-dijo Ares sonriendo.

-¡Sabes!?Fue una sorpresa para mi ser tu hija!-Dije.

-¿Ah si?-dijo Ares un poco herido.

-Es que mamá nunca me decía nada y también de que los dioses griegos existieran,me sorprendió bastante pero nunca estuve decepcionada de ti.-Dije un poquito tímida mientras que mi padre me sonrió.-¡Al descubrir que eras mi padre,tú fuiste mi salvador en ese momento!¡Estoy en deuda contigo!

-¡Ohh!-dijeron todas las diosas sonriendo tiernamente.

Mi padre Ares bajó de su trono y me abrazó,yo comencé a madre nos sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Ya,princesa!¡Ya paso!-dijo Ares meciéndome.-¡Te prometo que no volverá a tocarte!¡Nada te va a pasar!

Continuará...


	7. ¡Todos vs Poseidon y el lamento de Ares

_Capítulo anterior._

_Mi padre Ares bajó de su trono y me abrazó,yo comencé a madre nos sonreía tiernamente._

_-¡Ya,princesa!¡Ya paso!-dijo Ares meciéndome.-¡Te prometo que no volverá a tocarte!¡Nada te va a pasar!_

_Continuará..._

Capítulo 7:¡Nuevo hermano!¡Todos vs Poseidon!...y El lamento de Ares.

**Percy**

Después de ese momento tan emocional con mi padre nos sentamos cuando de repente vinieron las cazadoras con Zöe Belladona,su capitana en este tiempo.

-¡Señora Artemisa!-dijo la princesita.-¡Hemos venido porque nos encontramos una carta que nos decía que deberíamos estar aquí,a leer con ustedes!

-¡Claro!-dijo Artemisa.-¡Pero no le faltéis el respeto a mi querida sobrina y ahijada,Perséfone!

Todas las cazadoras me miraron y asintieron,una de ellas me miró y sonrió,era alta de unos 5,6 m,era rubia,guapa y ojos marrones con destellos en rojo como los míos,deduje que era una hija de Ares y creo que de las primeras.

-¡Tú debes de ser Perséfone Keira Jackson,la hija favorita de mi padre!-sonrió la chica rubia cazadora.

La miré confundida,ella lo notó.

-Pero,¿dónde están mis modales?-dijo riéndose.-¡Soy Helena Smith,una de las primeras hijas de Ares que nació hace 1500 años!¡Lo sé!¡Soy muy vieja!¡Así que eres mi hermanita!¡Dime quien te hizo lo que tu ya sabes y lo mato!(lo de Luke)

-¡Ponte a la cola!-dijo mi ,Artemisa,Hermes y prácticamente casi todos los dioses asintieron

Se sentaron las cazadoras en el suelo a pie del trono de su señora Artemisa.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Afrodita.-¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?

-¡YO!-dijo mi madre para mi sorpresa.-¿Qué?¡A mi también me gusta leer aunque no lo creas!

-¡Es que me parece raro que tú leas!-le dije.

-¡Oye!Cuando tú estabas en el campamento yo me aburría en el cuartel sin hacer nada así que me ponía a leer!¡Obviamente,no leía cosas románticas sino un poco de todo,sobre todo de acción!-dijo mi madre cogiendo el libro que Afrodita le daba.

-¡Después tenemos que hablar,hermana!-chilló emocionada Afrodita.

-¡No solamente tú Afrodita sino con todos sus hermanos!-dijo todos los hijos de Zeus dioses.

-¡Ahora que lo dices!¡Si!¡Sobre todo contigo Apollo!-dijo mi madre con sonrisa maliciosa a Apollo.Él se encogió en su asiento de miedo.

Ares la miró confundido.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Sally.**_-_**_**Capítulo 4:L**_**_a gran profecía,me asignan una misión y me hago amiga de``alitas de búho.´´Annabeth._**

-¡Otra vez lo de ''alitas de búho''!-dijo enojada Annabeth.

-¡Reconoce Annabeth que lo eres!-dije haciendo reír a todos los semidioses y para sorpresa de todos también a Jason.

-¡Lo mismo digo,gamberra!-dijo Annabeth sonriendo.

-¡A mucha honra!-dije alzando la cabeza haciéndome la orgullosa,Los dioses y semidioses se rieron ante mis payasadas.

-¡Antes de comenzar,me gustaría pedir disculpas a Percy por mi comportamiento de antes!¡Sobre todo a ti Sally!-dijo Jason mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-¡Por mi esta bien!¡Somos familia al fin y al cabo!-dije sonriéndole.

-¡Siéntate,anda!¡He conocido a tíos más gilipollas que tú!-dijo Sally.

Tanto Ares y Zeus fruncieron ante por celos y Zeus por sobreprotección .

-¿Y a quién conociste?-dijo Zeus receloso.

-¡Pues a los típicos tíos imbéciles que conoces en el instituto!-dijo mi madre con asco.-¡Sois todos iguales!

-¡Es verdad!-dijimos toda la población femenina.

-¡Ahí te doy la razón!-dijo Artemisa.

-¡OYE!-dijeron todos los dioses y semidioses masculinos.

Jason se sentó con nosotros.

-¡No te aburres!¿eh?-me dijo Jason.

-¡Con mi madre!¡nunca!-dije riéndome.

**Todo el mundo me estaba poniendo nerviosa,no dejaban de mirarme tras levantarse todo el mundo mis nuevos hermanos y Clarisse vinieron hacia mi y me abrazaron.**

**-¡Me encanta que seas nuestra hermana,Percy!¡Así ya no seré la única mujer en la cabaña!-dijo Clarisse cuando dejó de abrazarme.**

**-¡Ya decíamos que ese carácter y esa forma de luchar venían de algún lado!-me dijo un chico saliendo de la multitud.-¡Por cierto,me llamo Damian,tu otro de muchos hermanos y el segundo al frente de la cabaña detrás de Clarisse.!**

**-¡Y no te preocupes por Castellan,ese idiota no se volverá a cercar.-dijo Otro niño poniéndose al lado de Damian.**

-¡Los guardaespaldas de Percy!-dijo Hermes sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Ares.-Sally,¿se puede venir conmigo Percy?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-dijo Sally.-¡Es tu hija!¿no?

-¡Vente,princesa!-dijo Ares.

Yo tímidamente fui hacia su trono y me senté a los pies de su trono,cuando Ares me recogió en brazos hasta sentarme en su regazo haciéndome sentir como si tuviera cinco años.

-¡No!¡Tú te sientas aquí conmigo en mi regazo!¡Para mi siempre seras una niña!¡Mi niña!-dijo Ares como si me leyera el pensamiento.-¡Pensé que si estabas aquí en mi regazo,si te pasara algo aquí te podría proteger!¡

En serio en su regazo me sentí como si tuviera 5 años de edad a la que su padre mima. Esperé mucho tiempo para sentir los brazos de mi padre,cuando era niña nunca tuve ese privilegio,siempre me trataba mal Gabe el apestoso y ahora es como por arte de magia mi gran sueño se hace realidad.

-¡Gracias papá!-dije sonriéndole.Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó Sally.

Ares asintió y ella volvió a leer.

**Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña,allí estábamos conociéndonos unos a otros. Clarisse me dijo que hace seis años que vivía en el campamento,desde que se murió su madre y que su padrastro intentó abusar de ella y yo le conté la mía. Clarisse y yo estábamos hablando cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió****.**

-¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Ares enojado.

-¿Qué os pasa a todas que todos os quieren violar?-dijo Hades.

Sally,Clarisse y yo le fulminamos con la mirada. Hades se estremeció de miedo y se encogió en su trono.

-¡Ja,ja!Por fin que hay alguien que le da miedo a Hades!-dijo Hermes riéndose incluido Ares y Zeus.

-¡TÚ TE CALLAS IDIOTA!-gritó Hades.

-¡Personalmente,pienso que todas las mujeres os lo merecéis!-dijo Poseidon fríamente.

-¡Retira eso,idiota!¡Porque sin nosotras no sabéis hacer nada!-dije levantándome.

-¡Tú a mi no me insultas,puta!¡Que eso es para lo que sirves!-dijo Poseidon furioso.

-¡No te metas con mi hija,cabronazo!¡Le vuelves a decir eso y te mato!-dijo Sally muy furiosa.

-¡No te entrometas,puta!¡A mi no me amenaces!-dijo Poseidon yendo hacia Sally y hacia a mi.

-¡A Sally y a mi hija no las tratas así,gilipollas!-dijo Ares interponiéndose entre Sally y Poseidon.

-¡Yo que tu no daría un paso más!-dijo Zeus elevando su rayo contra Poseidon,mientras que los demás dioses sacaban sus armas incluso Afrodita.

-¡Y no te vuelvas acercar a Percy o sufrirás graves consecuencias!-dijo Apollo.

Eso me sorprendió mucho de él,no pensé que me defendiera de esa manera,incluso mi padre me sorprendió,¡A lo mejor Apollo...!¡No volveré a caer!Me juré a mi misma que no lo haría y punto.

Poseidon se sentó de nuevo en su trono con miedo_¡cobarde!_pero sin demostrarlo.Él miraba intensamente a mi madre,con furia e ira.A Zeus no le gustó esto y fulminó con su mirada a Poseidon.

**-¡Percy,Quirón quiere vayas a la casa grande!-dijo Grover.**

**-OK,¿vienes Clarisse?-dije saliendo por la puerta.**

**-¡Claro!-dijo Clarisse cerrando la puerta de la cabaña.**

**-¡Así que eres un sátiro!-dije bajando la tensión.**

**-¡Si,de hecho es tu protector!-dijo Clarisse.**

**-Vale,¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de verano?-dije de pronto,Grover se atragantó y empezó a toser.**

**Cuando de pronto ya habíamos llegado a la casa grande,Grover me había rehuido de mi preguntaba pero yo hoy iba a obtener respuesta.**

-¡Eres muy directa,_princesa_!-dijo Apollo diciendo la palabra_princesa_muy bajito para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Siempre así?-preguntó Hermes.-¿Le tenías miedo a Percy?

-¡Eso!¿me tenías miedo?-le pregunté a Grover.

-¡Es que dabas miedo!-dijo Grover tartamudeando.

-¡Mmm...!¡Y eso que no has visto nada!-le dije mientras miraba mis uñas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Hermes con miedo.

-¡Bueno,pues que si te metes conmigo lo vas a pasar muy mal!-dije sonriendo.

**-¡Percy,me alegra que hayas venido!¡sentaos,te he mandado llamar porque te iba a proponer una...!-lo interrumpí.**

**-¡Antes de que me digas nada,quiero saber que es lo que pasa y lo quiero saber YA!-exigí.**

**-El último solsticio de invierno,mientras que Zeus y Ares estaban discutiendo las mismas cosas de siempre,culpando de una cosa que sucedió hace mucho tiempo,bueno a lo que iba,lo que sucedió esque mientras estaban en la reunión alguien robó el rayo maestro de Zeus,éste culpó directamente a Ares,pero hay una regla que dicen que los dioses no pueden robar las armas de los otros dioses,pero si pueden influenciar a otros héroes para que lo hagan por í que Zeus cree que tú robaste el rayo,y bueno Ares se sintió muy ofendido por su acusación que dijo que como no se disculpe habrá guerra y Zeus te ha dado tiempo hasta el solsticio de verano para que lo devuelvas.¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan a través de los humanos?-explicó Quirón.**

-¡Espera!¡Acusaste a mi hija sin pruebas,papá!-dijo Sally muy furiosa**.**

-¡Eso!¡Y me acusaste a mi!-dijo Ares enojado

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Ya paso!-les dije defendiendo a mi abuelo.

-Pero,una pregunta Zeus,¿por qué me culpaste si yo en ese momento no sabía quien era mi padre?-le pregunté,hace muchísimo tiempo que quería preguntarle eso.

-¡Buena pregunta!-dijo Mamá.

-¡Me encabezoné con la profecía!-admitió avergonzado Zeus.

-¡Eso es bastante egoísta de tu parte!-le regañó Hera.

-¡Si!¡En ese tiempo no tenía otra cosa que hacer que robar un rayito!-dije con sarcasmo.

**-¡Vale,Zeus está loco!-dije enojada y de pronto se sintió un relámpago****.**

-¡OYE!-dijo Zeus indignado.

-¡Es verdad!¡En ese tiempo eras un poco paranoico!-le dije.

**-¡Yo que tú tendría más cuidado a quién insultas,mocosa!-dijo el señor D.**

**-¡Oye por lo menos no soy una amargada porque papi me castigó!-dije muy cabreada.**

**Todos estaban de piedra en silencio y contemplando la pelea como si fuera un partido de tenis,su rostro era inexpresivo,de pronto se convirtió en una leve abrazó yo estaba de piedra sin poder creérmelo.**

**-¡Me caes bien,niña tienes mucho potencial,sin duda eres digna de ser hija de tu padre,te pareces más a él de lo que piensas!¡no cambies,pues hay muy pocas personas cómo tú!¡eres valiente nadie me ha tratado así en la vida!-dijo abrazándome.**

-¡Ja!¡Toma esa!-sonrió Hermes señalando a Dionisio.

-¡Una pregunta!¿por eso te caigo bien?-le pregunté confusa a Dionisio.

-¡Claro!¡Ningún maldito semidiós ha tenido la valentía suficiente para decirme eso!-dijo Dionisio.

**-¡Gracias,supongo!-dije sorprendida al igual que todo.-¡Bueno a lo que iba,¿Quién robaría el dichoso rayito?**

**-¡Piensa Percy,¿quién se beneficiaría de una guerra entre dioses?-dijo Quirón.**

**-¡Alguien quién quiera hacerse con el poder!¡no me digas que...!¿HADES?-dije incrédula.**

-¿Por qué siempre yo?-dijo Hades indignado.

-¡Es la costumbre,tío!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Además,tienes la pinta de ser el malo!-dije.

-¡Y a veces los malos son los buenos!-dijo Sally

Todo el mundo la miró.

-¿Qué?-dijo Sally.¡En el cuartel del ejército,casi todos mis soldados son semidioses!¡En serio!¡Parece que soy entrenadora de semidioses!¡Tengo de todo,hijos de Zeus,de Atenea,de Ares,de Hades,en fin de todos!

-¿En serio?-dijo Ares sorprendido.

-¡Siii!-dijo Sally con cansancio.-¡Sobre todo tus hijos que cuando llegaron eran puras niñitas,siempre quejándose por todo!¿Te acuerdas,Percy?

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes!¡Eran puras nenazas!¡Menos tu hijo Anthony él si que sabía divertir a la gente,el fue el que me instruyó!-dije melancólica.

**-¡Entonces,si Hades sabe que Percy es hija de Ares y la niña de la profecía...estamos jodidos!-dijo Clarisse.**

**-¡El señor de los muertos en el candidato perfecto!-dijo Quirón.-¡Vamos,piensa Percy,Hades envió a la furia,quién cuando estuvo segura de tu identidad intentó matarte!**

-¡Si!¡Y todavía me tienes explicar el por qué enviar una furia detrás de mi hija!-dijo Ares enojado**.**

**-¡Vale,si lo tiene Hades,¿Por qué no van Zeus o Ares a por el rayito al inframundo?-dije bruscamente.**

**-¡Suponer y saber no es lo mismo-dijo Quirón.**

**-OK,a la pregunta de antes,antes que nos interrumpiera el señor D-dije el aludido sonrió.-Me estabas queriendo decir,¿que estaba siendo utilizada?**

**-¡Es extraño que de buenas a primera Ares te reclama,él está en una necesidad muy grande y te necesita.-dijo Quirón.-¡Antes de que me interrumpieras con todo ésto,te quería proponer una misión que deberás elegir dos acompañantes,ya que la tercera ya sabes quien es...Annabeth.**

-¡Yo no te estaba utilizando!¡Te reclamé para que supieras que si no estuve a tu lado viéndote crecer no quiere decir que no te quiera,mi princesita guerrera!-dijo Ares abrazándome.

-¡Lo sé!-dije sonriéndole.-¡Pero como lo dijo Quirón,pareció decir lo contrario!

**-¡Vale,pues elijo a Clarisse y a Grover!-dije no muy contenta de que venga la``alitas de búho´´con nosotros.**

-¡Oye!¡En ese momento tampoco me caías bien,creía que eras una gamberra de lo peor!-dijo Annabeth.-¡Y una niñita de papá!

-¡Y es una niña de papá!-dijo Ares con orgullo.

-¡A mi tampoco me caías bien!¡Creía que eras una princesita mimada de mamá!-dije.-¡Lo sigo pensando pero con menos intensidad!

-¡Oye!-dijo Annabeth haciéndose la indignada.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Clarisse,los demás nos reímos.

**-¡Ahora tendrás que ir al oráculo!-dijo Quirón señalando la puerta del sótano.**

**-¡Bueno pues ya vengo!-dije yéndome.**

**Me encaminé hacia la puerta,cuando la abrí había escaleras,las bajé y de pronto no veía nada debido a una neblina de polvo,no pude evitar la neblina se disipó,había alrededor de la habitación muchos artefactos antiguos,en frente de mi había una especie de momia,como de las películas esas antiguas de repente abrió los ojos como platos,eran un blanco muy brillante que segaba un poco la vista.**

-¡Que buena descripción!-dijo Hermes con sarcasmo.

**-¡Perséfone Keira Jackson,te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo!-dijo la momia.**

**-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-dije a la defensiva.**

**-¡Cómo he dicho antes,te conozco mucho antes de que nacieras,desde que tuvo lugar la segunda guerra mundial.!-dijo la momia.**

**-¿Entonces,es cierto,hay una profecía sobre mí?-dije a la momia.**

**-¡Si,pero antes de conocer tu destino sobre esta travesía,debes conocer una pequeña parte de tu destino!-dijo la momia abriendo más la boca****.**

_"Del dios Ares,una niña nacerá,segunda de sus hijas,quien llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho._

_En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá._

_El alma de la heroína,una hoja maldita segará._

_Una sola decisión con sus días acabará._

_El Olimpo preservará o asolará."_

-¡Sé que no es la profecía completa,pero si pudiera haber podido quitarte todo ese destino,te lo hubiera quitado sin dudarlo y eso es lo que a mi me pone mal a parte de no haber podido estar a tu lado casi toda tu vida!-dijo mi padre Ares con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño!¡Si no pude estar a tu lado ahora si lo estaré!

Mi madre Sally miró a mi padre Ares fijamente antes de volver a la lectura.¡Sé que está pensando en algo!

**-¡Ésta es una pequeña parte de tu destino,ahora debes saber el destino de tu travesía!-dijo la momia,volvió a hablar:**

" _Irás al Oeste,dónde está el dios que se ha rebelado._

_Encontrarás y devolverás lo robado._

_Pero ten cuidado con tu orgullo pues nada es lo que parece._

_Ten cuidado con alguien que intentó hacerte dañó._

_Al final conseguirás dos cosas muy importantes para ti."_

_-_El idiota de Castellan no será,¿no?-dijo Sally.

-...

_-_Ese dios no seré yo,¿no?-preguntó Ares.

-¡Espera y lo sabrás!-le dije.

-¡Anda y dime!-dijo Ares haciéndome carita de cachorrito.

-¡No me hagas esa carita,papá.Porque esa carita se la hacia yo a mamá!-le dije.

Él hizo un mohín.

**Salí de la habitación y en el vestíbulo estaban sentados en el gran sofá,todos aburridos y medio dormidos,incluyendo a Quirón y al señor me ocurrió una idea,me escondí detrás del sofá y de repente salté sobre ellos,ellos gritaron.**

**-¡AHHHHH...!-Gritaron todos muy enojados.-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!**

**-¡JA,JA,JA,...!¡deberían haber visto sus caras!-dije llorando de risa por el suelo.**

-¡Buena esa!-sonrió Hermes.

-¡Buen susto,hermosa!-dijo Apollo. Yo me sonrojé y me maldije a mi misma por ser tan débil ante él.

**-¡Bueno,¿qué te dijo el oráculo?-dijo Quirón quien aún sostenía su mano en su pecho.**

**-Dijo,que vayamos al oeste que hay está el dios que se ha rebelado,encontraremos y devolveremos el rayo.-dije callándome lo demás.**

**-¿Hay algo más?-dijo Quirón con una ceja levantada.**

**-¡No,nada más!-dije-¡Creo que deberíamos ir a prepararnos!**

**Cuando todos salíamos de la casa grande para nuestras respectivas cabañas,había un intenso silencio incómodo,la listilla rompió ese silencio.**

**-¡Siento haberme portado así contigo!¡tenía celos de que alguien haya derribado al minotauro sin tener experiencia en nada!-dijo honestamente.-¡Quisiera que fuéramos amigas y empezáramos de nuevo.**

-¡Ay,Annabeth!¡No seas celosa!-le dije cogiéndole su mejilla.

-¡Vete a la mierda,gamberra!-dijo Annabeth pasando su mano por su mejilla.

Todos nos reímos.

**-Ok,estás perdonada,yo también siento haberme puesto así,siempre me han dicho que tengo un temperamento muy a la defensiva!-dije riéndome y al cabo de un rato ella también se rió igual que todos.**

-¡Como tu padre!-dijo Sally.-¡Eres la versión femenina de tu padre!

Ares la miró sonriendo un poco disimuladamente.

**Llegamos a nuestra cabaña,Clarisse y yo nos fuimos a preparar,yo cogí mi mochila de cuero negro,mi Anaklusmos,la espada que me salía del bolígrafo,Clarisse por su parte cogió su mochila verde militar y su hermanos nos desearon suerte,Damian sería el nuevo líder-consejero de la cabaña mientras estábamos fuera. Annabeth y Grover nos esperaban en la casa grande,ella estaba vestida con ropa simple una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas zapatillas de deporte con su gorra de los Yankees,obsequio de su madre Atenea,según ella me contó y Grover,bueno Grover era Grover. Presentía que la buena acción de la que a mí me gustaba estaba a punto de comenzar**_¡Qué emocionante!_

-¡Fin del capítulo!-dijo Sally.-¿Quién quiere leer?

Continuará...


	8. AN

Me podéis ayudar,es que como sabréis soy nueva en esto de escribir historias sobre todo que hace poco me registré en fanfiction y hace unos días hice mi propia pregunta es:¿Alguien me puede enseñar como poner historias en mi comunidad?y otra pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con ésto sino con mis historias(de los que las hayan leído):Quisiera hacer una historia del romance de Sally y Ares(para entender lo que digo tendréis que leer mi serie de la hija de Ares)como se conocieron,la violación,el nacimiento y mas adelante en la historias de la serie de la hija de Ares pero basado en el punto de vista de Sally y Ares,¿cómo lo véis?y otra pregunta,¿cómo voy llevando hasta ahora mis historias?Quiero sugerencias de lo que quisierais que ocurriera.

Espero vuestros comentarios.;)


	9. Reconciliaciones parte 1

_Capítulo 8:Reconciliaciones parte 1_

_Alyssa(Sally)_

-¿Quién quiere leer?-pregunté.Todo el mundo se miró hasta que...

-¡Yo!-dijo Ares.

-¿Tú?¿En serio?-dije extrañada.

-¡Sip!¿Que tiene de malo que yo lea?-dijo Ares igualmente extrañado.

-¿Te estás escuchando?¡A ti no te gusta leer!-le dije.

-¡Vale!¡Es verdad!pero se si se trata de la vida de mi hija,lo hago.-dijo Ares orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Añádele un récord a eso!-dije.

-Mañana,seguiremos ahora a hacer lo que queráis!-dijo los semidioses gimieron de frustración_¡jooo!_

-¡Ares!¡lleva Alyssa a su habitación!-dijo Zeus.

Ares sonrió con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-¡Claro,padre!¡Ven hermanita!-dijo Ares.

-¡Te seguiré si dejas de decirme hermanita!-le dije.

-¿Por qué?Al fin y al cabo lo eres.-dijo Ares.

-Porque no sabes lo pesada y cabrona que puedo llegar a ser como hermanita pequeña,_hermano mayor_-dije enfatizando la palabra hermano mayor.

Le seguí por un largo pasillo muy nerviosa de estar a solas con él de nuevo hasta llegar a una puerta con un letrero que obviamente ponía Alyssa y también las demás puertas,la puerta que está enfrente a la mía era de Ares,un verdadero sufrimiento.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta.

La habitación era de estilo griego en todos lados veías columnas sobre todo había una estantería de columnas,la cama era rectangular con sabanas y mantas rojas y blancas,las paredes eran rojas y blancas,una maravilla.

-Al fin estamos solos.-dijo Ares.-Quería hablar contigo.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.-dije.-¡Lo siento!¡Siento haberte culpado sobre mi violación!

-¡Oh!-dijo Ares sonriendo sorprendido.-¡No pasa nada!¡Entiendo que te creyeras eso!¡En parte es mi culpa!No te di demasiadas explicaciones!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dije enfadada.-¡La culpa es de Hércules!¡Tu no tenías nada que ver!¡Y la única explicación que me diste y me sobra fue que me dijeras que estaba embarazada!

-Entonces,¿no me culpas?-dijo Ares preocupado.

-¡Sobre eso no!-dije.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?-dijo Ares extrañado.

-¡Nada!-dije agachando la cabeza.

-¡Dime!-dijo Ares enojado.-¿¡Qué es lo que me estás ocultando!?

-Cuando después de que me llevaras al hospitalsuspirodi a luz a trillizos...-dije nerviosa.

-¿!QUÉ!?-dijo Ares muy enojado.

-...antes de que entraras,di a luz a otros dos niños antes que Percy,más concretamente,un niño y una niñ nació un niño de pelo negro azabache y ojos marrones,la segunda era la gemela de Percy,pero antes de que naciera Percy,una mujer vino,Eris diosa de la discordia creo que dijo que se llamaba y me cogió a mis niños sin que yo me pudiera me los quitó diciendo que tú eras suyo,que solo jugabas conmigo y que esos niños deberían ser suyos y no míos,pero antes de desaparecer le hicieron unos encantamientos glamour a mis hijos para que no se parecieran a mi...y después ya sabes la historia.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ares estaba temblando de la estallé y rompí a llorar,antes de que me echara al suelo rota en llantos,Ares me cogió y me abrazó.

-Princesa,nunca tuve nada que ver con ella y mucho menos cuando estaba contigo,después de ti no ha habido otra en mi vida,tú eres la única que ha llegado a mi corazón y la verdad no creo que pueda olvidare estaba obsesionada conmigo y me acusaba,yo siempre la rechacé.-dijo Ares mientras me abrace fuertemente.-Te prometo que los encontraré y cazaré a esa zorra por lo que ha hecho.

-Eso que has dicho antes,¿es cierto?-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-¡Princesa!yo nunca he podido olvidarme de hubiera sabido que tú eras mi hermana,te hubiera traído directamente al Olimpo a que vivieras conmigo y así poder criar a nuestros hijos e incluso te hubiera cuidado con el embarazo,Pero lo importante es que ahora estás aquí.No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento-dijo Ares acariciándome la mejilla.-¡Te amo!

Y con eso me besó muy lentamente,nos separamos jadeando y de repente nos volvimos a besar.El beso de antes no era nada comparado con el de ahora,este beso demostraba lo mucho que nos echábamos de menos,el beso se iba haciendo más y más apasionado,necesitado y siguiente que supo es que Ares me había encerrado en la pared besándome con mas dos estábamos seguros de que no queríamos parar,de echo queríamos muro de defensa que me había construido en los últimos 15 años,se hizo pedazos,en necesitaba y mucho,todo lo que sentía y siento lo estaba sacando ahora mismo y si me dejaba de nuevo,morirí necesitábamos con demasiada urgencia,él lo sabí í que nuestra ropa empezaba a estorbar,mientras él me besaba yo le quitaba su chaqueta de forma urgente,lo pronto que siguió fue su és él empezó a besarme el cuello,sobre todo en mi zona sensible de esa zona,yo gemía é que él empezaba a excitarse,lo sentía en mi ya estaba muy mojada,creo que él debió sentirlo también ya que empezaba a gruñir.Él empezó a quitarme la camiseta y el sujetador ambas cayeron al suelo donde estaba la demás pronto también siguió sus pantalones de cuero y mis pantalones militares.Él me cogió de la cintura,rodeandole mis piernas alrededor de su cintera,haciendo que se rozaran nuestras partes,Ares gruñó esto haciendo que se notara demasiado su erección y haciéndome mucho mas mojada de lo que estaba.Él empezó a caminar hasta mi gran cama sin dejar de besarme.

Ares me depositó en la cama sin dejar de besarme,él se posicionó sobre mí.Él me siguió besando incluso más que antes y gruñía,ya que estaba muy ó a besarme el cuello,haciéndome gemir en mi punto dé ó bajando por mi clavícula siempre repartiendo besos apasionados hasta llegar a mis grité de placer cuando atrapó con su boca mi seno derecho,jugueteando con él para después hacer lo mismo con el íamos cuando sentimos que su erección rozaba violentamente en mi zona sensible,Ares estaba jadeando no sabía por qué esta mujer lo volvía tan loco de tan solo tocarla,la estaba acariciando por todos lodos disfrutando sus jadeos y sus temblores.Cuando él ya dejó de disfrutar sus pechos,Ares siguió bajando por su estómago hacia la zona dónde sería su paraíso,su droga personal.Ares quitó muy despacio las bragas bajando por sus muslos disfrutando la piel perfecta de ella hasta llegar a sus pies.

Estaba nerviosa hacía muchísimo tiempo que no mantenía sexo con nadie y mucho menos con el padre de sus hijos y del que ella estaba enamorada.

Ares atacó su zona sensible,chupándola,lamiéndola haciendo que Alyssa tiemble ante su contacto,Alyssa gemía el nombre de Ares,él por su parte estaba maravillado por el olor y el sabor que difundía su Alyssa,Cada vez aumentaba la tensión y el placer,Alyssa gemía más y más fuerte haciendo que Ares aumentase,de repente él metió dos dedos haciendo que Alyssa temblase ya que cada vez sentía su éxtasis,el seguía metiendo tres dedos hasta que hizo que Alyssa temblase como nunca y gritase el nombre Ares de puro éxtasis.

-¡Ahora vas a ver cuanto te he echado de menos!-dijo Ares con una sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Te amo!

Ares se posicionó en mi entrada,metiéndose de golpe y duro,yo grité de puro placer.él siguió metiéndose más y más adentro fuerte y duro y nunca paraba,haciéndome sentir viva,no me había sentido así desde hace mucho pero que mucho embestidas eran como martillo,un dulce arañaba su espalda cuando él comenzó a martillear más rápido y duro.

-¡Si!¡Oh Ares!-dije gritando de placer.-¡Más!¡Dame más!¡Voy a venir!¡SI!

Él gruñía,cuando estábamos sintiendo nuestros orgasmos,Ares empezó a acelerar sus embestidas haciendo que jadeáramos y gritáramos de pronto él se descargó dentro mi a la vez que yo me descargaba.Al final gritamos nuestros nombres.

-¡ARES!-Grité de puro éxtasis.

-¡ALYSSA!-gritó Ares de puro éxtasis cuando vino.

Él se recostó sobre mi pegando nuestras frentes mientras tranquilizábamos nuestra respiración.

-¡Creo que después de esto,no podría dejarte!-dijo Ares jadeando.

-¡Creo que si lo haces,obtendrías mi muerte!-dije también jadeando.

-¡No!¡No digas eso!¡Si te dejara yo también moriría!-dijo ya un poco mas calmado.

-¿Qué significa esto,Ares?-dije.

-¡Significa que tu me sigues perteneciendo!-dijo Ares acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

-¿Es en serio?¿No estas jugando conmigo?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Princesa,desde que te deje he tenido una depresión por ti hasta que supe que nuestra hija apareció en el campamento!¡Nunca jugaría contigo-dijo Ares.

-¿Volverías a ser mía?¿Serías otra vez mi novia?-dijo Ares nervioso

-¡Siempre he sido tuya!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos de pura felicidad.-¡Claro que si!

Él se rió y me besó,yo le correspondí.Me besó con mucha pasión,cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos jadeando.

-¡Te necesitaba y mucho!-dijo Ares besándome.

Después de eso me recostó en la cama y...nos amamos en todo el día(Ya me comprendéis,¿no?)


	10. Reconciliaciones parte 2 y una propuesta

_**Capítulo 9:Reconciliaciones parte 2 y una propuesta.**_

_**Percy**_

Tras salir mis padres por la puerta,yo me dirigí hacia la sala de entrenamiento PARA luchar,Al cabo de tres horas,caí rendida apoyándome a la pared para que no cayera desfallecida,necesita algo de beber y también tenía í de la sala de entrenamiento y me fui por un pasillo donde había una puerta con un letrero que rezaba κουζίνα que como yo era disléxica traduje en griego que era la ENTRÉ había un par de sirvientas que me prepararon unas cuantas chuletas,patatas fritas y un par de solomillos,como tenía mucha hambre me lo comí terminar,las sirvientas lo limpiaron y se fueron excusándose que tenían cosas que repente cuando estaba en la encimera,sentí a alguien detrás mí di la vuelta y vi que era Apolo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije fríamente.

-¡SOLO hablar contigo!-dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¿¡Hablar!?-dije.-¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!

-¡Escucha!¡Sé que me odias y no te culpo pero déjame explicarte por qué lo hice!-dijo Apolo suplicando.

-¿Para qué?-dije fríamente.-¡Para que me mientas otra vez!

-¡No no es mentira!¡Es solo la verdad!¡Te lo prometo!-dijo Apolo suplicando.

-¿Y debería creerte?-dije.

-¡ESTA vez si!-dijo Apolo convincente.

-¡TIENES cinco minutos antes de que vaya a por mis padres para que te den lo que te mereces!-dije.

-¿¡Tanto me odias!?-dijo Apolo herido.

-Apolo,fuiste mi primer y mi único novio después de lo que me hizo Luke,no volví a confiar en ningún hombre solo a los que conocía,al principio me caías mal por ser un mujeriego que se dedicaba a jugar con las mujeres pero con todo eso te fuiste metiendo poco a poco en mi corazón hasta tal punto de enamorarme de ti,pero a los dos años siguientes DESCUBRO que me engañaste con Arya,la hija de esa fulana de Eris que tanto daño le ha hecho a mi madre y a mis fue el pero error que he cometido en toda mi vida:enamorarme de ti.-dije llorando de rabia.

-¡Sé que te he hecho mucho daño,pero déjame explicarme!¡Te prometo que te diré toda la verdad!-dijo Apolo suplicante.

-¡Lo repito TIENES cinco minutos!-dije esperando su escusa.

-¡Ese día iba a encontrarme contigo,estaba muy nervioso,iba a pedirte que después de la guerra te casaras conmigo cuando de pronto vino Arya(es la hija de Eris con quien Apolo engañó a Percy)y me dijo que si no me acostara con ella te mataría y haría que Luke ESTA vez si te violaría!¡Entiende,eras mi vida,mi alma no podía soportar que te hicieran eso!...-dijo Apolo suplicante.

-¿Por qué no se lo diste a nadie?-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No podía!¡Porque además de que me prohibiera decírtelo también me prohibió decírselo a los demás!¡Así que acepté acostarme con ella y preferí que me odiaras a que te hicieran esto!-dijo Apolo agachando la cabeza.-¡Te juro princesa que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad!

Me eché a llorar de rabia,impotencia,dolor,desesperación de que creyeras de que tu novio jugaba contigo y AHORA descubres que lo hizo para protegerme. Apolo me abrazó.

-¡Lo siento!¡Siento el daño que te he causado!¡Pero si me dejas no te defraudaré,lo prometo!-dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza.-¿Sé mía otra vez?

-¡Esta bien!-dije.-¡Acepto!

-¿En serio?-dijo esperanzado Apolo.

-¡Si!-dije feliz mientras me besaba.-¡Em,te tengo que decir una cosa!

-¿El qué mi princesa?-dijo Apolo extrañado.

-¡Ese día ANTES de pillarte con Arya,iba a decirte una cosa!-dije nerviosa.-¡Estoy embarazada!

Apolo se quedó en silencio varios minutos,estaba poniéndome histé és de un buen rato,Apolo me cogió por la cintura y me puso a dar vueltas riéndonos.

-¡Voy a ser papá!-dijo Apolo riéndose.

-¡Si!-dije riéndome mientras que Apolo me ponía en el suelo.

Apolo se arrodilló y sacó una cajita azul,que abriéndolo mostró un hermoso anillo de diamantes con lapislázuli.

-¡Percy te he amado DESDE que te vi con las cazadoras de Artemisa hace varios años atrás!¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo Apolo muy nervioso.

Yo me quedé en silencio y de repente me eché a llorar de la felicidad que me daba. Entonces me agaché con él y lo besé con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Apolo nervioso.

-¡Por supuesto!-dije colocándome el anillo.Y me volvió a besar.

_**A/N:Cuando Percy y los demás viajan al pasado acaban de ganar la guerra y Percy DESCUBRE que está embarazada y que Apolo la engañó con Arya que es hija de Eris(la malvada diosa que le quitó los hijos a Alyssa)y de Poseidon quién está obsesionado de Alyssa.**_


End file.
